maestra
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Fate va a la universidad y le gusta su maestra que hará cuando esos sentimientos sean correspondidos...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Hola como están ¿quien me ah extrañado? ok nadie lo sé sólo una amiga que quiere que vuelva a la de antes _-w- _eso es difícil! bueno pues leamos este algo raro _**._. **_fic _**O.o **_ya que nunca...pero nunca eh escrito algo así___**XD **_sin más disfrutenlo...o ¿eso creo?_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores o creadores...**

**hahaha sin título aún w**

cap 1

Fate, lleva casi dos años enamorada de su profesora de Universidad, pero no se atreve a confesarse .Tras una interrupción poco afortunada en la clase, tiene que ir al despacho de ésta para descubrir que, afortunadamente, los sentimientos que ella tiene,no son unilaterales.

Takamachi Nanoha, es profesora universitaria y solo espera que una de sus alumnas termine la carrera para meterla en su cama y hacerla suya. Después de hacerle pasar un mal rato en la clase, la cita en su despacho para reconfortarla. El Problema es que no puede controlar los deseos de su cuerpo por ella.

-oooooo-ooooo-ooooo-oooo

- Tierra llamando a Fate Tierra, llamando a Fate. - Hayate le dio un codazo para llamarle la atención.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó enojada.

- Mujer, yo que tú no estaría mirando embobada como si te fueras a comer a la profesora. Seguro que hasta ella se ha dado cuenta de las escenas eróticas que estabas pensando hacer.

- Yo no... - Pero su enrojecimiento la delataba.

Hayate era su mejor amiga y a la única que le había contado que, desde hacía dos años, tenía fantasías sexuales con su profesora de bioinformática. Estudiaba la carrera de Bioquímica pero desde que conoció a la profesora Takamachi Nanoha solía escoger la asignatura que impartiera, fuera o no de su carrera. Ya la metería en créditos de libre disposición si los necesitaba. Era una chica muy extravertida con cabello largo y rubio. Tenía una figura de envidia y los chicos como las chicas solían acercársele como las moscas.

En cambio ella no tenía tanta suerte, o mejor dicho, tampoco es que lo quisiera si tenía a ese profesora para ella sola en sus fantasías. Ella no era muy delgada, ni muy alta, ni muy guapa. Pertenecía según ella al grupo de las "ni muy", un grupo con el que calificaba a las mujeres que eran normales y no atraían demasiado a los hombres. Tenía el pelo por debajo de la cadera de color rubio y sus ojos rojos algo un poco inusuales pero casi no llamaban la atención. Procuraba arreglarse bastante y cuidar su aspecto pero no era algo que le importara demasiado si no tenía que salir a la calle. Para ella estar con una camiseta ancha y larga en su casa con unos calcetines era lo que más le gustaba.

La primera vez que se habían visto ella llegaba tarde a la clase y no se fijó en que el suelo estaba mojado. Sus zapatos eran nuevos y eso hizo que resbalara delante de la puerta y abriera ésta para caer frente a la clase. Lo peor de todo no fue el golpe que se dio en el suelo, porque no hubo tal, sino que cayó directamente en los brazos de su profesora, una mujer que la sostuvo con rapidez para que no se hiciera daño.

Cuando logró incorporarse y mirarle a los ojos dejando de murmurar una y otra vez disculpas se dio cuenta de que no podría encontrar a otra mujer como ella.

De mirada intensa, sus ojos color azul zafiro te hacían perderte. Su rostro era serio y firme, con una cara angelical que te enamorarias al instante, pero según por los rumores que no era tan frágil como uno creé y seguramente de alguna pelea no saldrían enteros, y que te indicaba que no era de las mujeres con las que jugar. Esta mujer iba en serio cuando quería. Y al haber estado tan cerca de ella como ninguna otra, había podido notar que estaba ni muy pero dotada pero tampoco tenía poco en cambio era perfecta la mirara por donde la mirara, tanto en su parte de arriba, con sus pequeños hombros y un pecho perfecto, como por su parte de abajo, con una cintura perfecta su vientre plano era tan... Su pelo largo y rojizo como el atardecer le llamaba tanto la atención como para entrelazar sus dedos en él. Y su altura, cuando se levantó, la vi mejor era de estatura mediana era más baja que yo, pero puede que más alta que mi amiga Hayate.

- ¿Ya vuelves a soñar? - Le preguntó Hayate sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Quieres callarte?

- ¿Por qué? Solo digo la verdad. ¿Por qué no le dices que necesitas una tutoría privada y te la tiras?

- ¡HAYATE! - Exclamó ella alarmada. Si en dos años no había podido dirigirle la palabra más que para lo necesario, decirle algo así solo la dejaría sin oxígeno antes de llegar a pronunciar la frase entera.

- ¿Qué? Te quedan dos meses para acabar la carrera y el curso y después... Chao mujer todapoderosa...

- ¿Crees que no lo se? Llevo marcando los días en mi calendario desde que empezamos el curso.

- Pues eres lo bastante mayor, y por lo que se ve ella también, como para divertiros sin poner nada de por medio.

- ¿Y qué le dirán si se lía con una alumna? No voy a poner en peligro su trabajo.

- Reconócelo. - Acusó. - Te da miedo plantarte ahí delante y decirle que quieres una cita.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Pues pídele una cita ahora. - Respondió Hayate cruzándose de brazos. Fate se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, algo que hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa.

- No voy a pedirle una cita... - Murmuró.

- Perfecto, señorita Fate. Entonces quizás pueda seguir con mi clase sin oírle conversar con su amiga.

Fate levantó la cabeza para ver delante de su mesa a Nanoha con un gesto de desaprobación. El enrojecimiento le abandonó y la palidez fue su nuevo color para la piel. Sintió que la vergüenza caía en picado sobre ella y le picaban las lágrimas en los ojos pero sin llegar a caer. Su profesora arqueó una ceja antes de girarse con lentitud mirándola de reojo mientras ella se acurrucaba en su sitio.

No era real. No le había pedido una cita a su profesora pero se sentía como si la hubiera rechazado.

- Fate... - Hayate la miró apenada por su amiga mientras ella deseaba desaparecer de allí en ese momento.

Una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos y se la secó con rapidez para impedir que nadie la viera.

Cinco minutos después el timbre dio por finalizada la clase. Fate recogió con rapidez los libros y objetos que tenía y se levantó para salir cuanto antes de allí. Si por ella fuera, iría directa a un vertedero...

- Señorita Fate, me gustaría hablar con usted en el despacho. - Dijo Nanoha. Su voz era suave y muy aguda, la paralizó justo cuando ya salía de la clase. No quiso darse la vuelta ni mirar lo que podía estar pensando.

- Deme cinco minutos y estaré allí. - Respondió cuando encontró su voz y salió corriendo.

Fate no sabía si tocar o darse la vuelta y huir. Jamás había visto antes esa expresión en su profesora y eso la hacía estremecerse, aunque no precisamente de miedo.

Cuando le había hablado a la salida de la clase esa vibración de su voz envió una oleada de placer a través de su cuerpo y le empapó por completo. Se había recuperado, por supuesto, pero ahora que estaba delante su determinación volvía a flaquear.

Era consciente que otros la miraban allí plantada delante de una puerta pero no le importaba. Aún se decidía sobre llamar o no. Suspiró y cerró los ojos golpeando con los nudillos. Se merecía el regaño por haberla interrumpido en la clase y no era una cobarde que huyera.

–Pase. - Dijeron desde el otro lado.

Fate abrió la puerta y entró obligando a su cerebro a andar como si no pasara nada, como si estar en un lugar cerrado con la protagonista de sus sueños desde hace dos años estuviera allí dentro. Sus bragas volvieron a mojarse por la expectación y su vagina se contrajo de impaciencia.

Nanoha estaba delante de ella sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo algunos documentos. Todavía no había levantado la mirada de los mismos pero parecía que sabía que era ella. Aunque claro, era posible que no lo visitaran mucho en el despacho.

–Cierra la puerta. - Le dijo a continuación. Ella se volvió y cerró la puerta.

Se quedó unos segundos apoyada con las manos sobre ella intentando calmar el rápido latir de su corazón para que no se diera cuenta ella. Cuando volvió a mirarla se fijó en que ella, la miraba con atención. Sus ojos clavados en ella le hicieron temblar por dentro y no pudo apartar la mirada.

– Siéntate.

– Profesora, tengo un poco de prisa. - Se excusó ella. Nanoha arqueó una ceja y su rostro se endureció con lo que ella acortó la distancia y se sentó sin pensar en nada más. Algo en ese rostro le decía que lo mejor era no discutir con ella.

–Creo que sabes por qué estás aquí. - Comentó apartando la mirada de ella. - Suelo pedir a mis alumnos que atiendan en mi clase porque los exámenes son duros y no quiero aprobar a nadie que no se lo merezca. No quiero que salgan licenciados con falta de conocimientos.

–Si, profesora, lo se. Y de veras le pido disculpas por la interrupción. No volverá a ocurrir.

–Soy consciente de que no volverá a pasar. Pero eso no te exime de que merezcas un castigo.

Fate abrió la boca sorprendida y se le quedó mirando.

–¿Cas... Castigo?

Nanoha se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta ponerse detrás de ella. Cuando Fate iba a darse la vuelta para mirarla las manos de ella sobre los hombros la mantuvieron en la posición sin permitirle mirarle.

–Voy a castigarte por haberme interrumpido en clase. Y también te castigaré por titubear en la puerta del despacho.

– ¿Cómo sabe que he...

– Te conozco. - Respondió antes de que acabara la pregunta.

Se inclinó sobre ella y apartó la camiseta de su cuello para besarla. Fate cerró los ojos y jadeó cuando notó sus labios sobre su nuca, las manos sujetándola con firmeza.

–No te muevas. - Le ordenó. Siguió besándola en la nuca y lamiéndola hacia los lóbulos de las orejas mientras ella se mordía el labio. No podía estar pasando... Eso no era normal pero... Dios, había soñado miles de veces con tenerla tan cerca de ella, por saber lo que sentiría cuando ella la tocara. Y ahora ahí estaba. Solo rogaba porque nadie los interrumpiera porque no quería que acabara.

Un gruñido sobre su hombro le hizo girar la cabeza hacia Nanoha. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de Nanoha más oscuros de lo habitual, mientras los suyos mostraban sorpresa y pasión.

–Eres testaruda... - Murmuró Nanoha apartándose de su cuerpo. Se alejó unos pasos y se cruzó de brazos.

Fate la observó. Parecía que estaba conteniéndose por no abalanzarse sobre ella y su excitación era latente en la falda que, sin duda, estaba de más.

– Levántate e inclínate sobre el escritorio. Tus manos sobre ella

– ¿Por qué? - Preguntó sin darse cuenta.

– Porque voy a darte tu castigo. Salvo que quieras salir de aquí. En ese caso no te detendré. Eres libre de decidir.

Fate podía salir de allí en ese momento. La puerta no estaba cerrada y le daba la oportunidad de salir antes de que pasara algo más. Entonces, ¿porqué su cuerpo se levantaba y se ponía en la posición que Nanoha le pedía? Muy en el fondo no quería irse pero tenía miedo de lo que esa mujer podía hacer con ella.

Si, era cierto que quería follarla como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer pero... ¿En su despacho? ¿A pleno día? Sintió las manos de ella sobre sus nalgas y respingó por el contacto. Quiso girar la cabeza para mirarla pero se detuvo a mitad del movimiento. Le había dicho que se mantuviera quieta.

–Bien hecho. - La elogió haciendo que los colores volvieran a sus mejillas.

Le acarició las nalgas como si estuviera sopesándolas bajo sus manos y acercó sus caderas para que quedasen juntoas.. Podía sentir un calor infernal en su parte íntima y mas sobre ella pero aún tenían la ropa puesta y se perdía el contacto entre ellas. Ansió entonces que le quitara la ropa para sentirla más cerca, más piel contra piel.

Como si Nanoha le leyera los pensamientos el cuerpo de Nanoha se inclinó sobre ella buscando el botón de los vaqueros y la cremallera. Cuando oyó abrirse el cierre todo su cuerpo vibró de emoción. Sus bragas seguían mojándose una y otra vez y pensaba que gotearían una vez le quitara los pantalones.

Deslizó los mismos metiendo las manos entre ellos y las caderas de Fate acariciándole lentamente sus muslos al tiempo que iba bajándole los pantalones. Su vagina no dejaba de contraerse y su cuerpo le pedía moverse, frotarse contra ella para aliviar el dolor que se estaba instaurando dentro de ella.

–Estate quieta o añadiré más castigos. - Le gruñó mordiéndole en la espalda. Ella se arqueó ante ese gesto y Nanoha aprovechó y le cogió un mechón de su pelo para mantenerle la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuello expuesto.

La besó y mordió todo lo que quiso mientras ella trataba de mantenerse quieta. Los pantalones se habían quedado en las rodillas pero no le importaba mientras no estorbaran, ahora las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que con saber que no tenía más que la fina tela empapada de sus bragas sobre ella era suficiente. Esa tela podía desgarrarse en un momento.

Sintió crecer su orgasmo hasta donde nunca antes había alcanzado. Todo su cuerpo le pedía una liberación, sus piernas temblorosas lo exigían, su vagina lloraba por ello. Gimió desesperada concentrada en los labios de Nanoha sobre su cuerpo cuando el contacto volvió a desaparecer. Abrió los ojos asustada por ese retroceso.

– No puedes correrte aún.

– Lo necesito. - Lloró. - Por favor...

– Yo te diré cuándo correrte. Primero tengo que castigarte.

– N-Nanoha...

– ¿Sabes por qué estás siendo castigada?

– Por interrumpir la clase y titubear en la puerta de su despacho.

– Bien...

Volvió a acercarse a ella y, esta vez, sus manos fueron hacia su cintura. Allí se metieron por debajo de la camiseta y la hicieron subir al paso que ella iba acariciando todo su cuerpo. Por cada lugar que pasaban sus manos el cuerpo de Fate ardía de deseo contenido. La pausa que habían tenido le permitía controlar su orgasmo pero al volver a tenerla tan cerca éste se convirtió en una bomba de relojería; no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Intentó cerrar las piernas para contenerse pero eso solo hizo que ella se detuviera cuando estaba cerca de sus pechos. La camiseta se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus pezones, erectos y duros, esperando el toque de Nanoha.

–Mantén las piernas abiertas. - Le regañó Nanoha mientras ponía sus manos sobre los muslos interiores y la abrían más de lo que estaba y lo que permitían los pantalones en sus rodillas que no era mucho.

– No puedo aguantar más... - Gimió Fate.

– Aguantarás hasta que yo te diga. Yo te haré llegar hasta el mejor orgasmo que hayas tenido. - Le dijo acariciándole por encima de las bragas. - Dios, estás muy mojada.

Fate, jadeó ante el contacto de su mano sobre su vagina. La necesitaba dentro, necesitaba tenerla donde había fantaseado todas las noches. Ahora.

– Por favor...

– No. - Negó Nanoha alejándose de ella de nuevo. Eso hizo que ella llorara de frustración. Se irritó ante esa negación y trató de mover sus piernas para darse placer ella misma. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo.

Las manos de Nanoha se cerraron sobre sus caderas y su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el suyo. Aún estaba vestido pero eso no le impedía notar el calor que exudaba su cuerpo ni lo húmeda que ya estaban sus bragas.

– No me hagas atarte a la mesa... - Le indicó deteniendo sus movimientos.

– No puedes hacer esto aquí. Cualquiera podría entrar.

– Eché la llave. Y las paredes son gruesas, no oyen nada desde fuera. ¿O has cambiado de opinión y quieres irte?

¡Por supuesto que no quería irse! Y menos en el estado que estaba. De seguro si intentara moverse un poco su orgasmo la catapultaría a otro mundo y estaría varios minutos sin poder moverse de donde se hubiera caído. Sus manos empezaron a subir por sus costados con suavidad y llegaron hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos. Metió las manos por debajo del sujetador y lo subió junto a la camiseta para acunar ella misma sus pechos con las manos. Eran perfectas para ella, podía sostener cada una en su mano no por completo mientras sentía el cuerpo de Fate contorsionarse contra ella. Era tan hermosa...

Llevaba dos años teniendo que sufrir por tenerla en sus clases y no poder acercarse a ella. Era su profesora, se suponía que tenía que mantener ese deseo en lo más profundo y pensar con la cabeza. Pero ese día no podía hacerlo. Solo quedaban dos meses para que ella desapareciera de su vida y tuviera que dejar de fantasear con ella en su cama completamente desnuda a merced de sus deseos.

Encima ese día la mirada de Fate era como de una loba. Se la estaba comiendo con los ojos y esos ojos iban directos a su entrepierna que cada vez estaba más y más molesta comprimida en su mente. Si por ella fuera, en ese momento la hubiera follado delante de todos. Pero en cambio su humor había ido a peor y cuando se acercó para llamarle la atención no pretendía sonar tan dura. La había hecho llorar por sus palabras y eso tampoco se lo perdonaba.

Ahora la tenía para ella solo unos minutos. Unos dulces y sabrosos minutos. Desde que ella le cayó encima ese día su deseo se inflamaba cada vez que la veía en sus clases. Suspiraba por ella durante las vacaciones pero había logrado verla de vez en cuando por la calle.

Le acarició los pezones presionándolos suavemente al principio, después con mayor intensidad hasta que notó el límite de ella. Si... Era caliente, esa chica tenía fuego en su interior y Nanoha iba a encargarse de ser su catalizador para hacerla explotar hasta lugares a los que nunca habría llegado. En la postura que estaba no podía catar sus hermosos pechos y tuvo que contentarse con juguetear con ellos en sus manos. Tampoco parecía que a Fate le importara por cómo se movía bajo ella a pesar de que le había dicho que se estuviera quieta. Era demasiado impaciente pero Nanoha se encargaría de domarla.

– ¿Quieres correrte?

– Dios, sí... - Respondió sonando desesperada. Nanoha sonrió feliz por conseguir ese tipo de reacción en ella. Sería suya, tarde o temprano la tendría solo para ella.

–No puedes hacerlo.

Fate se detuvo por un momento. Había pensado que por fin la llevaría a correrse, una corrida larga y dura. Seguía negándose a ello. A la mierda, ella no necesitaba a esa tipa para seguir con la fantasía... Cerró las piernas y se frotó a sí misma mientras su placer subía en intensidad. No le importó que Nanoha se apartara de ella y dejara desamparados sus pechos, ahora solo tenía en mente llegar hasta ese orgasmo.

Pero cuando Nanoha la cogió de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, su determinación de desobedecer a esa mujer se desvaneció. Estaba muy enfadada y se notaba en sus ojos que mantenía entrecerrados y en la rigidez de su mentón. La levantó unos centímetros para sentarla sobre la mesa algo que la sobresaltó por el contraste entre el calor y el frío. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas quitándole los pantalones y separándole las piernas con amplitud entrando en su hueco. Ahora no podría cerrarlas aunque quisiera y aún si lo hiciera se encontraría frotándose directamente con la vagina de ella, que todavía estaba oculta por la falda.

Fate bajó la cabeza para ver cómo Nanoha estaba tan cerca de ella y, a la vez, tan lejos. Los jugos se desbordaban de su vagina como si fuera un río y su deseo por tener el contacto de su lengua dentro de ella era intenso. Nunca antes había rogado porque alguien le hiciera suya.

– Por favor, N-Nanoha... - Suplicó al fin.

– ¿Después de desobedecerme?

– No me he corrido.

–Pero lo has intentado. Y eso no me gusta. - Replicó Nanoha y Fate, por un momento, se sintió muy mal consigo misma.

Movió la cabeza a los lados para despejarse. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Ella no quería que llegara al climax, pues bien, ella era dueña de su placer. Y ella decidía cuándo correrse.

– Estás pensando... - Murmuró Nanoha.

– Voy a correrme. - Le dijo desafiante. Su profesora torció los labios en una sonrisa pícara.

–Inténtalo.

Fate movió su mano hacia su coño para tocarse. Solo necesitaba un poco para despegar. Sin embargo, la mano de Nanoha la interceptó antes de llegar y la cogió llevándosela hacia atrás. Lo intentó con la otra y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Tenía las dos manos agarradas detrás de su espalda y no podía moverse con ella delante.

Gritó desesperada mientras intentaba bajar de la mesa pero no la dejó. Se acercó más a ella haciendo que su cadera tuviese contacto con su vagina y ella jadeó. Eso era lo que quería, a Nanoha, lo más cerca posible. Era consciente que la estaba mojando con sus jugos pero no le importaba.

–Te voy a castigar... - Le susurró Nanoha al oído al tiempo que le mordía.

De nuevo los castigos. Sin duda eso era un castigo pero su ira rivalizaba con el placer que sentía al estar en brazos de Ella. Estaba tensa, se le notaba en sus brazos. Seguramente estaba conteniéndose pero no entendía el motivo de ello. Las dos deseaban eso, ¿por qué la trataba así?

–No muevas las manos de tu espalda. Si haces lo que digo quizás me plantee dejar que te corras una vez.

– ¿Una vez? - Una sonrisa derritió la tensión del rostro de su profesora.

– Una sola vez... - Murmuró mientras la soltaba con lentitud e iba agachándose.

De rodillas le llegaba justo a su vagina, una visión terriblemente seductora para ella. Le había quitado las bragas y ahora lo único que quería era comérsela entera, empezar a degustar esos flujos que salían y lamerle todo el coño hasta que le suplicara y su voz reflejara el deseo que tenía. Ah... Lo haría. Eso y mucho más.

Se acercó lo suficiente para olerla. Sudor, excitación y una mezcla a almendras. Un olor más que adictivo para Nanoha. Probó con su lengua dándole un lametón rápido mientras la sentía saltar por la impresión. Sabía condenadamente bien.

– Recuerda, no te muevas. Y no te corras. - Le recordó Nanoha con voz seductora.

– C-Como si fuera fácil. - Masculló ella entre dientes.

Apretó más la cara contra ella negándose a que viera que se reía por esa respuesta. Dejó que sus labios se empaparan con su líquido caliente antes de comenzar a lamerla. Se ayudó de sus manos para abrirle los labios que protegían su coño y su clítoris y profundizó con la lengua sin llegar a penetrarla. Por ahora quería ese pequeño botón que temblaba lleno de excitación. Estaba duro como una piedra y cada vez que lo rozaba Fate arqueaba las caderas esperando más, pero sin conseguirlo.

– Por lo que más quieras...

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fate?

– Quiero correrme...

– ¿Solo correrte?

Fate la miró con extrañeza. ¿Quería solo correrse? No... Lo que en realidad quería es que Nanoha le dejará degustar aquel sabor, sus dedos y más aún su lengua en su coño y la hiciera correrse una docena de veces antes de acabar. Era su fantasía, qué demonios, lo quería todo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero encontró el valor para hablar.

–Quiero que ambas seamos una. Quiero correrme una docena de veces antes de que tú lo hagas...

Los temblores de Nanoha por su risa se transmitieron por ella enviando descargas de placer no solo entre sus piernas, que era donde ella estaba, sino en sus pechos, su boca, ... Era como si pudiera tocarla en cada fibra de su ser sin tener que hacerlo físicamente.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

– Si...

– Pero esto es tu castigo... - Contestó Nanoha - Y los castigos hay que afrontarlos antes de disfrutar del placer.

Nanoha siguió lamiéndola con intensidad. Fate se decía a sí misma que aguantaría. Si era lo que quería ella aguantaría, lo haría con tal de tenerla entre sus piernas. La lengua de Nanoha se introdujo con fuerza en su entrada como si fuera un miembro duro y caliente. Eso hizo que ella se arqueara y cayera en la mesa sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que apretaba su culo para levantar las caderas. La penetró una y otra vez con su lengua y cada una de esas embestidas hacía que las paredes de su coño la mojaran más y más. Ya podía sentir los primeros signos del orgasmo devastador que la acechaba, estaba tan cerca, tan... Se separó bruscamente y se levantó. Fate la miró sin saber bien lo que ahora tenía planeado para ella. ¿Por qué se había detenido?

Dio la vuelta a la mesa del escritorio y cogió el teléfono. ¿Estaba sonando? No se había dado cuenta de ello. Mientras hablaba Nanoha la miraba con esos intensos ojos. Estiró una mano hacia su pecho trazando círculos alrededor de su pezón para, acto seguido, pellizcarlo y tirar hacia arriba. Eso la estaba excitando. Solo ese toque y el hecho de que había una persona al otro lado del teléfono que podía oírla la volvía loca.

Colgó el teléfono sin dejar de pellizcarle, primero uno, después el otro pecho. Los gemidos y jadeos era lo que cortaba el silencio del despacho.

–No vuelvas a interrumpirme en clase. - Le dijo apretando con más intensidad sus pezones. La espalda de Fate se separó de la mesa para evitar el tirón.

– No...

– Y no vuelvas a desobedecerme...

– No...

– Bien. - Dijo soltándole los pezones y sentándose en la silla. Fate echó para atrás el cuello para verla. - Ya puedes irte.

– ¿Qué ya puedo... ¿Qué? - Preguntó frustrada por lo que acababa de decir.

– Este es tu castigo. No quiero que te corras hasta la noche.

– Pe...Pero... - Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

– El que ha llamado era el director. Tengo una reunión y llego tarde.

Fate se levantó del escritorio y se volvió a Nanoha sujetándose al mismo. Las piernas aún le temblaban y notaba su vagina a punto de estallar por un placer no disfrutado.

– ¿Quieres que me vaya?

– Si. Necesito arreglar unas cosas antes de ir a la reunión. Y tú tienes que volver a clase, los exámenes están cerca. - Contestó con irritación.

–Comprendo.

No sabía por qué había respondido eso pero solo quería salir de allí. Se bajó la camiseta y el sujetador y se puso las bragas y pantalones más rápido de lo normal. Le echó una mirada de odio antes de ir hacia la puerta, abrir y salir lo más rápido que podía.

Nanoha cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras bajaba una mano directo tocándose su vagina, ella también necesitaba correrse y más por lo que había ocurrido con su alumna.

Realmente la quería en su vida. Pero no podía dejar que cuestionaran su labor como profesora ni tampoco que ella sufriera las consecuencias.

Era su alumna y seguiría así hasta febrero. Solo unos meses más y podría tenerla en su cama, en su vida. De no haber sido por esa llamada Fate ya sería completamente de Nanoha en ese incómodo escritorio hasta que le hubiera rogado que se detuviera. Y en cambio había logrado que lo odiara. Felicidades, Nanoha, a eso se le llama seducir a una mujer.

Apretó los dientes y aceleró su mano frotandose una y otra vez su propia vagina llegando al clítoris y porfin al clímax que esperaba. Su liberación salió disparada así como un gruñido desde su pecho que la dejó fría... Necesitaba a Fate y... Desesperadamente.

Ya no le apetecían tanto las clases con la profesora Nanoha. Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad le quedaban solo cinco oportunidades de verla, cuatro clases y un examen del que, si aprobabas, no tenías que examinarte en febrero.

Era la única profesora que les daba la oportunidad de examinarse dos veces, aunque en el examen de diciembre tenías que buscarte tú mismo los apuntes para el tema que se daba en enero.

Durante las dos semanas desde ese encuentro en el despacho, Fate se había centrado en los estudios. Quería aprobar el examen para no tener que hacerlo en febrero y así estar más tranquila, pero lo cierto es que lo que en realidad quería era quitarse de la cabeza a Nanoha.

El día que salió corriendo del despacho tuvo que refugiarse en los lavabos para desahogarse. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a ella? Era como si las dos hubieran querido y, tras esa llamada, ella cambiara de idea. ¿No la deseaba?

Ni siquiera pudo correrse a solas. Su cuerpo se enfrió al no tener cerca el calor de Nanoha, su tacto. Pero lo peor eran los sueños. Desde ese día soñaba todos los días con Nanoha, no como antes, ahora sus fantasías eran mucho más intensas, a veces se despertaba esperando encontrarse en su cama a Nanoha, y se enfurecía cuando no era así.

-Oye Fate, ¿ha pasado algo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó bajito.

-Pues que tal y como miras a la profe cualquiera diría que quieres clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón. Parece como si quisieras hacerle arder con tus ojos. - Fate sonrió.

-¿Y eso no se puede hacer?

-Algo tuvo que pasar en el despacho para que estés así. ¿No me digas que le pediste que te follara?

-¡Nunca le pediría a una mujer como ella que me follara! - Exclamó haciendo que todos se giraran hacia ellas, incluida Nanoha que estaba paseando por la clase mientras explicaba.

Fate se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar que saliera cualquier otra cosa más. Ahora sí que había interrumpido la clase y miraba de reojo a la profesora esperando que se acercara. Sin embargo, Nanoha se aclaró la garganta y siguió explicando como si no pasara nada.

-A lo mejor espera al final de clase. - Comentó Hayate a su lado igual de colorada que ella.

-No me importa. Por mi puede hacer lo que le de la gana. - Respondió cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.

Iba a matarla... Si pudiera en ese momento se la echaría al hombro y la llevaría a su casa para azotarla como se merecía por volver a interrumpirla cuando le había dicho que no lo haría. Los últimos días fueron una tortura al tenerla cerca; pero estaba enfadada, muy enfadada con Nanoha. Y era para estarlo. Jamás debió tocarla si no iba a poder terminar con ella; lo único que consiguió fue que su deseo por ella creciera más y su enfado consigo misma rivalizara con éste.

Jamás se portaba así con ninguna mujer. Les daba lo que querían y se largaba, esa era su vida. Pero con ella... con Fate aprendía rápido, era muy sensible y le gustaba las respuestas que le daba su cuerpo. Quería llevarla de un orgasmo a otro, que disfrutara de su cuerpo tanto como ella lo hacía.

Pero era su profesora, y no podía hacer que cuestionaran sus notas en las clases que tomaba con ella por esa relación. Cuando ella estuviera licenciada y ya no formara parte del grupo estudiantil... No la dejaría salir de casa en semanas. Ni Nanoha saldría.

En sus relaciones era dominante, no hasta el punto de necesitar a una mujer que fuera su esclava, pero si una que no le cuestionara en la cama; que obedeciera sus órdenes y se mostrara complaciente. Fate no encajaba por ahora en lo que pedía aunque suponía un reto. Uno realmente dulce para ella. Porque, al margen de esa obsesión por ella, era algo mucho más fuerte que lo que sentía por otras mujeres. Era suya, de su posesión, y se lo demostraría muy pronto.

Pasó cerca de ella sin que levantara la vista. Aún así, pudo ver que no era indiferente a su presencia pues el bolígrafo había dejado de moverse y estaba tensa. Miró alrededor para comprobar la clase mientras acercaba su mano a su nuca y la acariciaba con el dedo índice como si siguiera el contorno de la camiseta.

Notó cómo temblaba estimulada por esa simple caricia. Pero no podía seguir o daría un espectáculo delante de sus alumnos. Ella empezó a arder de deseo y preparada para ella lo que hacía que fuera difícil mantener el control en la clase si el resto de alumnos se daban cuenta. A regañadientes tuvo que seguir andando y ponerse detrás de su mesa para seguir con la lección.

El timbre sonó y la gente comenzó a recoger las cosas mientras la profesora daba las últimas indicaciones sobre el examen para quienes quisieran presentarse. Sería en dos días en su despacho y oral.

Fate recogió sus cosas con lentitud como si esperara que ella la llamara, secretamente deseando que hiciera eso. Pero cuando fue ella la que se marchó sin decir nada más, su alma cayó a los pies. ¿La estaba ignorando? Quizás había algo de ella que no le gustaba pero, ¿el qué? Era una de las preguntas que llevaba tiempo preguntándose, el motivo por el que no la había follado en su despacho, por qué cogió ese maldito teléfono en lugar de seguir dándole placer. Nadie la había follado con la lengua y sin duda era un experta en hacerlo pero, dejarla a medias...

- Oye Fate, ¿te presentarás?

- Por supuesto. Si me quito ese examen solo me quedarán cinco asignaturas para febrero.

- Después de los exámenes planeamos reunirnos todos. Pase lo que pase en los exámenes nos tocará divertirnos.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Por cierto, ¿te apetece estudiar en grupo?

-¡Claro! - Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera alejada de su tema principal: Nanoha.

Fate estaba en el despacho de Nanoha, sentada delante de ella con un papel a su lado para el examen. Dejaba unos minutos después de plantear la pregunta para que cada uno pensara bien lo que iba a decir y cómo decirlo, por eso tenían un papel donde apuntar lo que necesitaban y que no se les olvidara nada.

Eso no le pasaba a Fate que era capaz de recordarlo todo. También había tenido mucho más tiempo porque, a falta de sueño, el estudio era lo único que hacía por las noches. Tenía ojeras debido a llevar dos días sin dormir. Solo esperaba poder hacerlo esa noche sin tener que soñar con ella tocándola, fornicando como dos salvajes...

Se aclaró la cabeza antes de levantarla y responder sin errores la pregunta que le había formulado.

-Las herramientas en bioinformática son bastante variadas y no hay que descartar que en un futuro vayan cambiando. Dos de las que más se utilizan es BLAST, un algoritmo que determina la similitud de secuencias arbitrarias con otras secuencias que pueden ser de proteínas o de ADN. También se utiliza el ClustalW.69 que trabaja con alineamientos múltiples de secuencias.

-Muy bien, - Dijo Nanoha anotando algo en sus notas. - ¿Qué me dices del concepto de bioinformática? ¿Quién lo definió?

-El Centro Nacional para la Información Biotecnológica, o en inglés, "National Center for Biotechnology Information" pero antes algunos autores también lo definieron con sus palabras. Hoy día la conceptualización más aceptada es la de este centro que nos dice que la Bioinformática es un campo de la ciencia en el cual confluyen varias disciplinas tales como: biología, computación y tecnología de la información. Su objetivo es facilitar nuevas ideas biológicas y crear otras con las que partir hacia otros principios. Se ocupa por tanto del análisis e interpretación de varios tipos de datos como secuencias de nucleótidos y aminoácidos, dominios y estructuras de proteínas y demás.

-¿Y qué es un alineamiento global Needlman & Wunsh?

-Es un algoritmo para alinear secuencias de nucleótidos o proteínas. Fue propuesto en 1970 por Saul Needleman y Christian Wunsch. Fue la primera aplicación de programación dinámica para la comparación de secuencias biológicas. y sus puntajes para caracteres alineados son especificados por una matriz de similitud en la que...

-Es suficiente. - Corto Nanoha mirándola directamente. - Tu examen ha terminado.

-Perfecto. - Dijo levantándose.

-Yo no he dicho que pueda levantarse. - Replicó Nanoha entrecerrando el cejo.

Fate volvió a sentarse y la miró desafiante.

-¿He de responder alguna pregunta más?

-No, ya has respondido tus tres preguntas de examen.

-Entonces hay más personas que se han de examinar.

-Pero antes necesito hacer algo contigo.

-¿El qué?

-Esto... - Contestó y se levantó de la silla con rapidez inclinándose sobre la mesa y agarrándole la nuca para que no escapara mientras la besaba con pasión y fuego. Era como si el simple roce de sus labios le hiciera arder todo el cuerpo. Gimió dentro de la boca de Nanoha mientras abría la suya permitiéndole entrar y hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y ella lo hizo, como si follara su coño, así se sentía con su boca.

Nanoha se separó de ella de imprevisto y rodeó la mesa. La cogió de los brazos y la hizo levantarse mientras la llevaba hacia la pared. La puso de espaldas a ella mientras el cuerpo de Nanoha la cubría por completo.

-Eres condenamente hermosa...

-¿Estás volviendo a castigarme? - Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.

-Debería... Me prometiste que no volverías a interrumpirme en clase.

-Pues si es eso lo que quieres ya puedes buscarte a otra. - Nanoha arqueó una ceja.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo no quiero esto, no... No puedo...

-Sin duda te gustan los castigos. - Dijo antes de que ella terminara.

-Yo no he dicho eso, solo digo que no quiero...

Fate no pudo continuar hablando porque Nanoha acababa de meterle la mano por la falda y por dentro de sus medias y sus bragas y le rozaba el clítoris. Estaba ya excitada por el beso pero sentir su mano en una parte tan íntima le hizo echarle las manos al cuello para sostenerse al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía aquello que había tomado sin preguntar.

-¿Te gusta esto?

-Si... Por favor no pares. (NO! se hizo la difícil -_-)

-No puedes correrte hasta que yo te diga. ¿De acuerdo?

-No me hagas eso... - Protestó.

Nanoha siguió acariciándole el clítoris y toda su vagina hasta llegar a los labios inferiores y, con sus dedos, los separó rozándole poco a poco la entrada de su canal que se apretaba cada vez que la rozaba y dejaba salir el flujo de su excitación.

Con su otra mano se desabrochó los pantalones y los dejó caer, cogió la mano de Fate y la llevó hasta su vagina para que hiciera lo que quiera. El contacto hizo que ella mirara hacia abajo.

-Dios mío... - Soltó.-dame placer.

Ella le bajó las bragas lo suficiente para que pudiera ver mejor aquel tesoro que jamás imagino. Se notaba muy caliente y al introducir un dedo con la mano ésta tembló por su contacto. Nanoha siseó y le cogió el mentón para que lo mirara y pudiera besarla.

Para Fate era como si estuvieran follándola dos. Uno en su boca, y otro en su coño. Ambas mojadas y calientes abriéndose para la misma persona a la que tenía cogida. Introdujo más su dedo que para oír gruñir a Nanoha en su boca pero le gustó y lo hizo de nuevo. Nanoha le mordió el labio mientras se retiraba de la boca.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Fate. Aún puedo darte un castigo.

-¿Con esto así?- Preguntó ella pícara. Nanoha le devolvió la sonrisa y se enterró en su cuello mientras introducía lentamente dos dedos dentro de ella. - ¡Sí!

La folló de todas formas posibles: rápido y fuerte, lento y suave, siempre arqueando los dedos en busca de ese punto especial que la catapultaría más rápido.

También ella deslizaba su mano más rápido a lo largo del punto más sensible de Nanoha. Eso hacía que ella le mordisqueara más fuerte en el cuello al tiempo que la lamía y la besaba, primero con emoción, después con ternura. Sus bocas eran puro fuego mientras se daban placer mutuamente.

Nanoha notó cómo su coño le comprimía los dedos y supo que estaba muy cerca. No quería volver a hacerle daño al impedirle correrse pero antes...

-¿Quieres correrte?

-Si...

-¿Has dormido estos días?

-¿A qué demonios viene eso ahora?

-Tienes ojeras y parece que no es solo de una noche.

-He estado estudiando estos días.

-¿Y dormir?

-Los últimos días no. No podía desconcentrarme.

-¿Dormir te desconcentra? - Le preguntó besándole cada ojo.

-Tengo sueños... - Reconoció al final moviendo las caderas para permitirle un acceso más hondo. Nanoha la recompensó introduciéndole más profundo sus dedos. Pero lo que ella quería estaba cerca.

-¿Qué tipo de sueños? - Indagó mordiéndola la unión entre sus pechos ahora que le había levantado la camiseta.

-Por favor, profesora... - Murmuró en su oído para llamarle la atención.

-Me dijiste que querías correrte una docena de veces antes de que yo lo hiciera. ¿Son esos tus sueños? ¿Sueñas conmigo, no es asi?

-Si... Contigo... Todas las noches. - Contestó jadeando. Estaba muy cerca y ya apenas podía contenerse.

Tampoco Nanoha estaba pasándola bien; Fate le apretaba y deslizaba su mano con más presión como si ésta fuera el canal por el que estuviera introduciéndose y no sus dedos.

-Me estás apretando, Fate... - Siseó apretando los dientes.

-Déjame, por favor, ya no... - El orgasmo empezó a estallar antes de poder decir más al meter ella sus dedos y tocar con fuerza el punto G.

-Córrete Fate. Córrete para mí.

Su orgasmo estalló y le hizo sacar su dedo para abrazarse con fuerza a ella y dejarse llevar. Era el orgasmo más grande que había experimentado. Empezó a gritar con fuerza y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Nanoha le tapó la boca con la suya bebiéndose su grito, deleitándose con su orgasmo. Seguía con los dedos metidos dentro de su coño y los sentía entrar y salir alargando su orgasmo al tiempo que el pulgar atacaba sin piedad su duro clítoris.

Los ojos de Fate se le cerraban sin poder evitarlo y su cuerpo le pesaba cada vez más. Finalmente se dejó llevar y cayó laxa en brazos de Nanoha.

-¿F-Fate? - Llamó preocupada.

La notó respirar acompasadamente y maldijo para sus adentros. Acababa de desmayarse y la dejaba con esa maldita sensación del "todavía no es suficiente"...

.

.

.

.

_¿Les gustó? Nanoha...tachi...en un fic a y es cierto, ya dije no soy buena con el lemon XD además que esto es una compensación por "la primera vez de Nanoha" en el otro fic XDD... si les gustó díganme y le continúo...este es de dos o tres capítulos... no soy buena así que...¿quien me daría consejos para hacer un buen lemon?...okno "puedo hacerlo más no escribirlo" ahaha díganme que piensan y pues ya wahahaha...ahora es momento de yuuno para aparecer en escena x'D..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, pues este fic será corto o eso creo XD por mucho 6 capítulos -no muy segura- y otra cosa.**_

_**NO ME MATEN! por lo que mas quieran sólo es para los fanáticos de la rata está...digo hay que sacar a Yuuno de paseo se vez en cuando jajaja...digo disfruten -seguramente no- el capítulo n.n **_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores...**

**Maestra**

**cap 2**

- Fate, ¿no tienes frío? - Le preguntó Hayate arqueando una ceja. Ella se miró de arriba a abajo. Había escogido unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de manga larga en color celeste. Llevaba una chaqueta negra que hacía juego con los pantalones pero la tenía doblada en el banco.

-No, estoy bien. Aún conservo el calor del bochorno.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso? Ya han pasado cuatro días.

A Fate la miró y los colores volvieron a saltársele.

-Tú no fuiste la que salió del despacho de la profe Nanoha en brazos inconsciente.

-¡Fue digno de un cuento! - Exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando. - Llevábamos tiempo preguntándonos por qué tardabas tanto, cuando ella solo concede unos diez minutos por alumno, y de repente la puerta se abre y aparece contigo en brazos.

-¡No me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes! - Gritó tapándose los oídos. - No me enteré de nada, pero soy el hazmerreír de la clase.

- La profe nos dijo que te desmayaste de la presión. Y tardastes treinta minutos en salir. Ya pensábamos que te la estabas tirando. - Le dijo riendo.

Fate agachó más la cabeza sintiendo cómo el rubor cubría su cara. No se la había tirado, pero la profesora le dio el mejor orgasmo de su vida y, si hubiera seguido consciente, estaba segura de que no sería el único de esa tarde.

-Anda, relájate. Ya verás como se acaban olvidando. - Hayate le animó pasándole un vaso con alguna bebida.

Ella lo bebió hasta la mitad antes de fijarse en los demás. Estaban en la calle en la fiesta de nochebuena que su clase había organizado y casi todos estaban allí. Era cerca de medianoche y algunos parecían haberse pasado con el alcohol. Hacía bastante frío y llevaban chaquetones y chaquetas puestos. Hayate se sentó a su lado en el banco.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Qué le vas a pedir a Papá Noel?

-Como si hiciera realidad los deseos... - Masculló.

-¡Vamos, Fate, no seas aguafiestas! - Gritaron unos cuantos que las estaban oyendo.

-Vale, vale. ¿Quieres saberlo? - Hayate asintió igual que los demás. Fate se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. - Quiero a la profesora Nanoha en mi cama.

Hayate se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer! - Exclamó entre risas.

-¡Hey, hey, comparte con los demás! - Gritó un chico. Se acercaba a ellas algo tambaleante y la forma de hablar les indicaba que estaba borracho. - ¿Cuál es el regalo que quiere Fate, Hayate?

-¿Por qué no dejas ya de beber Yuuno?

-¡Vete a la mierda Hayate! ¡Fate, vamos, suéltalo!

-No te lo diría ni aunque fueras el único en la Tierra.

-Eso duele Fate-chan. - Replicó echándose la mano al corazón solo que tenía un vaso grande lleno de alcohol y se echó un poco en su ropa.

- Fate, vámonos.

-Si, es lo mejor. Yuuno, te conviene dormir ahora, cuando tu novia te vea así te echa a la calle otra vez.

-Vamos Fate. - Le dijo agarrándola de la muñeca. - Suelta lo que quieres por Navidad. Seguro que aquí alguno podrá conseguirlo.

Fate miró la mano de él y trató de soltarse sin resultado.

-Suéltame Yuuno.

-Ya se, seguro que has pedido alguna fantasía sexual. Dime, ¿te gustaría hacerlo con varios? ¿Y en público?

-Yuuno estás borracho. Y si no quieres acabar con un ojo morado yo que tú me soltaba.

Yuuno se echó a reír y apretó más fuerte su agarre.

-A lo mejor necesitas más alcohol para desatarte. - Dijo al tiempo que le echaba encima el vaso lleno de alcohol empapándole todo el pelo y la camiseta.

Fate se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer. La ropa estaba empapada y comenzaba a tener frío.

-¡Vaya! Ropa interior de color negra, y encima muy mona... - Murmuró él sin contener sus manos para tocarla.

Ella se echó hacia atrás un paso y tropezó con el pecho de alguien. Por el rabillo del ojo vio avanzar un brazo que impactó contra la nariz de Yuuno y lo mandó al suelo.

Giró la cabeza para ver quién la había ayudado a librarse de su compañero de clase cuando la vio, N-Nanoha. Sus ojos fulguraban de enfado y parecía que se contenía para no volver a levantar a Yuuno y golpearle otra vez.

-Fate, ¿estás bien? - Le preguntó Hayate.

-Si. No ha pasado nada.

-¡Estás empapada! Tienes que quitarte esa ropa enseguida o cogerás un buen resfriado.

-Y huelo demasiado a alcohol... ¿Qué demonios estaba tomando? - Hayate se acercó a ella y la olió.

-Creo que un desarmador!.

-Por eso no me gustan las fiestas con alcohol... - Comentó ella tapándose la nariz. - Me dan ganas de vomitar.

-Profe Nanoha.. - Dijo Nanoha al darse cuenta de quien estaba detrás de Nanoha. Mientras ésta estornudaba y se estremecía del frío.

Nanoha entrelazó su mano con la de Fate y la obligó a caminar. Tiraba de ella acelerando su paso hasta llegar a un coche aparcado.

Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó un chaquetón. Lo puso encima del coche y empujó a Fate contra el mismo encerrándola entre el coche y ella.. Cogió el borde de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Fate trató de impedir que se la levantara pero una simple mirada de Nanoha le bastó para dejar de oponer resistencia y se encontró desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de ella.

Recogió el chaquetón y se lo puso sin demorarse. Agradecía el calor que ese chaquetón comenzaba a crearle en su cuerpo.

-Entra al coche.

-Yo...

-¡Entra al coche, ahora! - Elevó el tono y supo que no podía decir mucho más. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió dentro.

Nanoha cerró la puerta de atrás dejando la camiseta mojada de ella en el suelo del mismo y fue hasta el asiento del piloto. Se sentó y condujo sin dirigirle la palabra a Fate que la miraba cada poco.

El frío por haberle echado encima el alcohol no parecía haberla abandonado del todo y todo el trayecto se lo pasó estremeciéndose de frío y estornudando.

Se fijó en que salían de la ciudad y a los diez minutos Nanoha cogió un camino más estrecho hacia una parte arbolada. Apretó un botón y pronto vio que las puertas que había delante se abrían para dejar que el coche entrada. La casa era enorme de dos plantas. Parecía bastante rústica y tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado y hermoso. Al ser de noche no podía apreciar ningún detalle pero estaba segura de que, por la mañana, la casa se vería de ensueño.

Aparcó el coche y salió del mismo sin darle tiempo a ella a preguntarle nada. Dio la vuelta al coche y abrió su puerta.

-Sal.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa.

-No te he pedido que me traigas aquí. - Replicó ella estornudando después de hablar.

-¡Maldita sea, sal de una vez! Necesitas un baño caliente o cogerás una pulmonía. - Gritó exasperado cogiéndola del brazo y sacándola del coche a rastras.

-¿Y por qué estabas tú allí? - Preguntó ella intentando que la soltara. Avanzaban hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Tenía una cena. - Fate se sintió mal al saber que su Nanoha podía haber estado con otra mujer.

-Espero que te lo pasaras bien.

-Si, persiguiendo a mis sobrinos mientras sus madres parloteaban con mis tías. Aún no se cómo no tienen más heridas de las que se hacen.

Fate se echó a reír ante la visión de su profesora correteando a unos chiquillos y vigilándolos para que no se hicieran daño. Era tan tierna...

Nanoha abrió la puerta de su casa y le dio a la luz. Pronto estuvieron dentro de un amplio salón recibidor con un sofá en piel negra, una chimenea y una televisión. Algunas estanterías guardaban decenas de libros y había repartidas fotografías por otros muebles. A la derecha una puerta conducía hacia la cocina y en el fondo había otra habitación y unas escaleras que ascendían a la segunda planta.

Ella le puso la mano al final de la espalda provocándole un calor ascendente por su cuerpo (y una oleada líquida en sus bragas) para mostrarle el camino. Subió con ella a la segunda planta y encendió la luz de una de las habitaciones. Abrió la puerta para descubrir que era un baño.

-Quítate la ropa y métete bajo el agua. Te traeré algo que ponerte.

-No es nece... - Se calló al ver que su cara estaba rígida y sus ojos oscurecidos. - Vale. - Rectificó.

Fate entró en el baño y Nanoha cerró la puerta. Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Aún aferraba el chaquetón que sabía era de Nanoha por su olor. Por alguna razón no quería deshacerse de él, le encantaba que el aroma de Nanoha la rodeara. Se encogió un poco para envolverse en esa sensación antes de deslizar el chaquetón de su cuerpo. Le siguieron los pantalones y la ropa interior. Recordó entonces la chaqueta que tenía. Se había quedado en el banco donde estaba. Esperaba que Hayate la cogiera, no era de las que se podían permitir perder ropa.

Corrió las puertas de la ducha y observó la amplitud de la misma. Era el triple de grande que la suya. Entró y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que salió caliente. Entonces se metió bajo el caño de agua y dejó que su cuerpo se calentara con el agua.

Nanoha dejó la ropa encima del mueble y contempló la silueta de ella. Era la primera vez que la veía desnuda por completo y su cerebro inferior ya estaba preparada para el asalto. Empezaban a molestarle los pantalones y necesitaba una liberación. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba, los zapatos y calcetines, abrió la puerta de la ducha.

Fate no oyó el ruido al descorrerse o correrse la puerta pero sí sintió cuando las manos de ella le acariciaron la cintura y Nanoha le besó el hombro. Gritó del susto y trató de separarse pero no consiguió más que darse la vuelta y quedar completamente expuesta ante Nanoha.

-Todavía hueles a alcohol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Cogió un bote de la estantería y se echó un poco de champú en las manos. Se estiró un poco y aunque le falta un poco de alcanzar a Fate sus manos las llevó hasta el pelo mojado de Fate y empezó a masajeárselo mientras oía la respiración entrecortada de ella. Le aclaró el pelo y hundió su rostro en ella para olerlo.

-Ahora ya está limpio.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. - Dijo tratando de que su voz no sonara titubeante. La verdad es que le estaba gustando mucho lo que hacía.

Nanoha no le prestó atención y cogió otro de los botes, esta vez de gel, y se echó en sus manos una buena cantidad. Movió el soporte de la ducha para que el agua cayera sobre los azulejos de la ducha y empujó a Fate sobre ellos, de espaldas, quedando su parte delantera al descubierto. Subió por los hombros hasta el cuello y lo acarició hasta que el gel empezó a hacer espuma. Fue bajando lentamente enjabonando todo el cuerpo de ella. Se ocupó primero de un brazo y después del otro. Siguió su camino por los costados de ella a pesar de los jadeos y gemidos que Fate exhalaba.

Rodeó con sus manos los pechos y se los acunó con sus manos llenándolos de gel salvo las puntas. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarle cada pezón hasta que se le pusieron duros y dolientes. Solo entonces los rozó con sus dedos cubriéndolos de jabón.

Se echó más gel en las manos y continuó por el vientre de ella y su ombligo, metiéndole un dedo e incitándola con sus movimientos de entrada y salida de él.

-Pro...Profesora...

-No te vayas a correr, Fate, te lo advierto. Estoy muy cabreada contigo así que será mejor que seas una buena chica. - Gruñó ella mientras seguía moviendo su dedo alrededor del ombligo.

Ella se mordió el labio dolida por lo que acababa de decirle. Se sentía mal porque Nanoha estuviera enfadada y quería complacerla. Se obligó a si misma a contenerse y cerró los ojos para no ser superada por las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y le levantó una pierna para enjabonarla desde su pie hacia arriba. Cuando estaba muy cerca de su vagina retrocedió e hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna. Solo cuando las dos estuvieron enjabonadas sus manos se situaron en sus muslos internos.

-Abre las piernas.

Fate hizo lo que le pedía y las abrió todo lo que pudo sin resbalarse. Nanoha empezó a hacer círculos entre sus muslos acercándose cada vez más a su coño completamente empapado.

-Dios, estás muy húmeda, y esto no es agua. - Eso hizo que más flujo saliera de su canal.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y la lamió una sola vez.

-Sabes a excitación, Fate. Pura excitación. - Le dijo antes de adentrarse para comérsela con la boca.

Ella gritó y contrajo su trasero ante la intrusión moviendo hacia delante las caderas para permitirle un mejor acceso. Trató de agarrarse a ella por los hombros pero sus manos se cerraron sobre las muñecas y la fijaron a la pared. Así no podía tener control sobre lo que ella se profundizaba más.

La notaba lamiendo su clítoris y toda su vagina. Iba y venía a todo lo largo. Gritó de placer cuando Nanoha le mordió los labios internos y la martirizó con sus dientes como si éstos quisieran adentrarse en su canal. La rasparon al principio mientras la lengua se encargaba de aliviar el dolor y transformarlo en placer.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por contenerse y cuando porfin Nanoha le dijo que se corriera todo su cuerpo se derritió ante el orgasmo. Las piernas le fallaron y Nanoha la agarró para evitar que se hiciera daño. La besó con dureza dejándole probar de su boca su propio orgasmo y disfrutando ambas de esa liberación.

Nanoha la dejó sentada en la ducha mientras le quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo y limpiaba lo que le había faltado. Después la ayudó a salir y a vestirse.

-Ve al salón, me reuniré contigo enseguida.

Fate la miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía los pantalones y su camisa completamente mojados.

-Puedo...

-Al salón, Fate. No me hagas repetírtelo.

Nanoha se arrancó los pantalones a tirones y se metió de nuevo a la ducha poniendo el agua lo más fría que daba el mando de la ducha. Si por ella hubiera sido la hubiera follado allí mismo pero se merecía un buen castigo y no iba a ser ella quien se dejara llevar por su ser interno que deseaba ir por Fate sin importar nada.

Bajó su mirada para ver que ella estaba excitada y mucho. Le dolía mucho al no poder tocarla como deseaba pero aún podía soportarlo con tal de verla soportar un nuevo castigo. Uno que esperaba soportara, por el bien de ambas que lo deseaban.

Fate bajó como pudo las escaleras al salón. Nanoha le había puesto unos calcetines y prestado unas zapatillas pero había un pequeño problema le quedaba un poco chico y, a mitad del camino, se deshizo de ellas. El jersey y los pantalones tampoco le quedaban bien pero estar rodeada de su olor era más que suficiente para que se los dejara puestos.

Se acercó a uno de los muebles y observó las fotografías. En una de ellas aparecía una mujer con dos niños pequeños iguales entre sí. Todos sonreían felices. Otra imagen era de ella con dos mujeres y dos hombres a su lado. Paseó por el salón deteniéndose a ver las fotografías. Había muchas pero la que más le gustó fue la de Nanoha en el suelo de un jardín rodeada por cuatro niños de distintas edades.

-Son mis sobrinos. - Le dijo bajando la escalera.

Fate volteó a verla y se derritió de deseo por esa mujer. Nanoha le había dejado unas bragas para cubrir sus partes y que no le rozara el pantalón y se puso aún más caliente al pensar que ella había tocado algo que ahora estaba tan cerca en estos momentos.

-Eres muy familiar. Tienes muchísimas fotos.

-Me gustan las familias numerosas. En eso no me parezco mucho a mis hermana y a mi hermano mayor.

-Tienes dos, pero la mujer que está a tu lado, eres su viva imágen ¿verdad? - Nanoha asintió. - Se parecen entre ustedes, o eso me gustaría pensar.

-Salvo en el sentido de la responsabilidad... - Murmuró.

Nanoha miró el reloj antes de mirarla a ella.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No mucha.

-Encenderé la chimenea para que caliente la habitación. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Un poco de agua estaría bien. No quiero ver ni una gota de alcohol en mi cuerpo durante un tiempo.

Ella sonrió y dio la impresión que aguantaba la risa. Se acercó a la chimenea y se agachó para encenderla. Fate le contemplaba maravillada. Se había puesto unos pantalones negros de pijama y una camisa también a juego que tenía desabrochada lo suficiente como para ver en el su pecho.

Se mordió el labio al bajar y ver su trasero tan firme que le daban ganas de acercarse, tocarla y hacer muchas cosas pervertidas más. De pronto pensó que no necesitaba la chimenea para caldear la habitación, solo a Nanoha...sólo a ella.

-Profesora...

-Nanoha - Rectificó - Ahora puedes llamarme Nanoha, además lo hiciste una vez antes y me encantó.

-Vale...eh... N-Nanoha. - Olas de placer estremecieron su cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre y sentir que entre ellos nacía tal intimidad. Estaba segura de que a ella le había pasado lo mismo. - Debería irme a casa.

-Son más de las una de la mañana. Te quedarás aquí y por la mañana te llevaré a tu casa.

-Pero...

-Tampoco creo que vayas a dormir mucho. - Interrumpió dejándola boquiabierta.

Nanoha se levantó y la miró. Esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa y salió hacia la cocina.

-Si tienes que llamar a alguien para avisar el teléfono está al lado del televisor.

Fate se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de Hayate esperando pillarla despierta y, por supuesto, que no estuviera con algúna o algunas de los suyas en una situación que le imposibilitara responder.

Tras el cuarto tono la voz de Hayate le rompió el tímpano.

-¡Papa Noel te ha escuchado! - Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¿¡Quieres bajar el tono de voz!? ¿¡Y cómo sabías que era yo!? Dime ahora qué hago.

-Mujer, no querrás que te explique lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad? Creo que ya eres mayorcita para saber qué pasa entre entre una mujer y otra...ya lo sabes muy bien que no necesitas la explicación...¿o si?

-No me refiero a eso, nosotras ya...

-¡No jodas! ¿¡Ya lo han hecho!?

-¡No! Bueno, no del todo... digo... Mira, esto no es para hablarlo por teléfono.

-Tienes razón, quiero detalles y eso solo lo conseguiría viendo tu cara mientras me lo cuentas. Pero antes de pasar a otro tema... ¿besa bien?

-¡HAYATE! - Gritó.

-¿Pasa algo? - Nanoha se asomó por la puerta al escuchar el grito.

-No... Nada... Lo siento. - Dijo colorada. Nanoha no se quedó muy satisfecha pero volvió a la cocina.

-Joder, me has dejado sorda.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-No voy a poder ir al piso hasta mañana..

- En serio...Mira que bien... ¡Chicas, ya tenemos sitio! - Gritó un poco más separada del teléfono.

-¡Hey! No metas a...bueno ellas

-No son ellas. Son amigas mías. Además, solo son dos. Ya sabes que las cosas, dobles, sientan mejor.

Fate negó con la cabeza. Nunca iba a poder entender a Hayate y su forma de ver la vida.

-¿Por casualidad cogiste mi chaqueta?

-Si, la tengo conmigo. Te la dejaré en tu habitación cuando llegue. Junto a tu teléfono, las llaves y todo lo que habías metido. ¿Es que tus pantalones no tenían bolsillos?

-Me hacían formas muy feas. - Oyó suspirar a Hayate y sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿algo más?

-No... digo... Si... Feliz Navidad.

-Escúchame bien, Fate. Sea como sea tienes lo que querías; no lo eches a perder. Y quiero detalles. Si es necesario apunta todo.

-Mapache...tú...

-Yo también te quiero. - Replicó ella colgándole.

Nanoha salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de naranjada y se lo dio a Fate.

-¿Todo arreglado?

-Si. Gracias por dejarme llamar.

-No hay de qué. Puedes sentarte, estarás cansada.

-Gracias.

Fate se sentó en el sofá mientras ella la observaba apoyado en la puerta que daba al jardín. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo que empezaba a excitarla.

-¿Vives sola? - Preguntó con el objetivo de centrarse en la conversación y no en los temblores que su vagina empezaba a enviarle para que se encargara de ella.

-Si.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Viven con mi hermana mayor y su marido. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Vivo en un apartamento con Hayate. Mis padres viven en otra ciudad así que mientras hago la carrera estoy fuera de su radio de influencia.

-Lo que quiere decir que haces lo que quieres.

-Dentro de un límite.

-¿La seducción entra en ese límite?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ese chico te echó encima la bebida?

-Estaba borracho. - Contestó quitándole importancia. - Todos hacemos algo de lo que arrepentirnos cuando estamos borrachos...no me digas... ¿Estás celosa? - Le preguntó atónita por lo que estaba descubriendo. ¿Realmente sentía celos de alguien como Yuuno? -que peste-

-Quería que le respondieras algo. - Comentó obviando la pregunta pero afectado por ella.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-No. Solo pasaba por allí para coger mi coche. El restaurante donde nos reunimos mi familia estaba cerca de allí. Te vi hablando con tu amiga.

-Hayate...me preguntó qué era lo que quería como regalo de Papá Noel.

-¿Y?

-¡No pienso decírtelo! Si no se lo dije a Yuuno, ¿por qué iba a decírtelo a ti?

-Porque sabes que yo puedo castigarte si no me obedeces. - Contestó con tranquilidad pero ese tono de voz envió una oleada de vibraciones a su vientre y éste se contrajo.

-Le dije que quería...

-No vale mentir. - Cortó Nanoha acercándose a Fate. Le quitó el vaso ya vacío y lo colocó sobre la mesa que había al lado del sofá. - ¿Qué pediste?

-A... bueno a ti. - Respondió mirándola a los ojos y esperando sorpresa.

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Nanoha.

-Levántate y desnúdate. Quiero mirar el premio que me ha tocado.

-Quien te pidió fui yo. - Replicó ella.

-Pero soy yo quien va a disfrutar de ti. - Contraatacó Nanoha con una voz seductora...

.

.

.

_Para la otra habrá más acción :3 y bueno pues __**bere-neko! **__aquí andas con energías para andar con dos al mismo tiempo XD -consideralo bueno- y pues sus comentarios de que les parece T-T no me dejen solitaria..._

_nos veremos...a cierto se me olvidaba el fic de -Amor, dame una oportunidad- ya casi acaba XDD..._

_ahora si hasta la próxima!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! pues mal muy mal este lo dejé muy corto ya que -espero y si ustedes me dejan mañana subo la otra parte :3- aquí lo que ocurrira esta..no completo -ya que le corté algunas cosas-**_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores...**

**maestra**

**cap 3**

Fate se levantó del sofá y se puso delante de la chimenea -estaba nerviosa-. Había una alfombra debajo que la protegía del frío del suelo y el fuego de la chimenea la mantendría caliente hasta que Nanoha la tocara incendiándola.

-Desnúdate. - Repitió Nanoha mientras se sentaba en el sofá con su copa en la mano y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera.

Al principio estaba nerviosa abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó quieta ahí como una estatua, después de analizar las palabras de su profesora respiro hondo para después mirarse sin saber bien qué quitarse primero para excitarla o hacer se estuviera más excitada. Miró a su entrepierna de Nanoha pensando que la probaría al fin. Sin duda hiciera lo que hiciera ya no le costaría esfuerzo hacer que se exitara más.

Se lamió los labios con su lengua y cogió la cinturilla de los pantalones para deslizarlos fuera de sus piernas. Al tener que agacharse para sacarlos de las piernas se dio la vuelta para que Nanoha tuviera una buena vista de su trasero con las bragas que ella le había dado.

Sentía su mirada recorriéndole todo lo que iba dejando libre de ropa y ese roce, aunque no fuera físico, empezaba a quemarle. Era como si su mirada pudiera tocarla y pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Se quitó los calcetines y al incorporarse sus miradas conectaron robándole un gemido y haciendo que cerrara sus piernas conteniéndose. Si seguía así se correría sin que la hubiera tocado.

-Las piernas abiertas, Fate. - Le informó Nanoha con mas seriedad.

Ella las abrió de nuevo y cogió el jersey para quitárselo lentamente para hacerle sufrir. Cuando se lo levantó por la cabeza solo le quedaba deslizarlo por sus brazos pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con Nanoha delante suyo.

-Mantén esa postura. No te muevas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Fate la miró contrariada pero hizo lo que le pedía y se quedó quieta mientras Nanoha le tomo de la mano para que se sentará en Fate se sentará en el sofa con las piernas abiertas, mientras que Nanoha tomaba su Copa y la tomaba muy eroticamente. Su excitación y la respiración de Nanoha lo hacía difícil y más aún la excitación que Fate tenía también había crecido al tenerla tan cerca.

Ahora su mirada la recorría por todas partes. Aún cuando echaba un trago de su bebida la miraba. Los jadeos se multiplicaron y notaba que las bragas se mojaban y empezaban a gotear; su sexo palpitando y temblando de expectación. Llevaba así varios minutos y no parecía que se cansara de mirarla solamente. Iba a tener un orgasmo delante de Nanoha y ni siquiera la había tocado. ¿Qué influencia tenía ella en su cuerpo?, paro a Fate de su asiento nuevamente para darle otra sonrisa muy pícara para después susurrarle al oido.

-Córrete para mi, Fate. - Siseó ella dejando su copa en la pequeña mesa

Como si Nanoha le hubiese presionado un botón, su orgasmo salió disparado y se corrió por segunda vez cayendo de rodillas mientras los espasmos dominaban todo su cuerpo. Tras unos minutos en los que pudo recuperarse la miró.

-Ven aquí. -le decía Nanoha otra vez sentándose en el sofa y llamaba a Fate.

Ella se quitó del todo el jersey y gateó hacia ella incapaz de sostenerse en sus piernas después de ese nuevo orgasmo. Se metió entre sus piernas y se sentó sobre los muslos para mirarla. Nanoha se inclinó sobre ella y la cogió por los hombros para levantarla un poco sin que dejaran las rodillas el suelo.

-Quiero comerme mi postre... Y ese postre eres tú. - Le dijo cogiéndole la barbilla y besándola apasionadamente.

Fate todavía trataba de verle sentido a la postura que tenía. Y por novena vez, no le encontraba ese maldito sentido.

De nuevo su mente trató de razonar. Nanoha le había dicho que quería comer su postre. Hasta ahí bien. Después le dijo que el postre era ella y, vale, por como la besó se podía decir que eso se calificaría como comerse a uno.

Pero, ¿en dónde entraba estar tumbada en la alfombra frente a la chimenea cubierta de nata en varias partes y de frutas confitadas y dulces navideños? Porque eso era lo único que no entendía. Y por más que le preguntaba a Nanoha ésta solo la miraba con irritación y sus ojos la mandaban callar.

-Listo. Ya está mi postre preparado. - Dijo Nanoha levantándose y poniendo el plato en la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada toda su obra y sonrió. - Toda para mí.

-¿Y yo no cuento?

-¿Quieres comer?

-Me pones cosas tentadoras... - Acusó ella. Se había dado cuenta que ella miraba la fruta confitada de manera diferente a los otros alimentos. -ya saben a cuál se refiere owo-

Se puso de rodillas y lamió un poco de nata del vientre de ella provocando que se arqueara. Se incorporó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-No te muevas o se caerá todo.

-No es fácil... - Gruñó ella.

-Tendrás tu recompensa.

Nanoha volvió a bajar la cabeza para lamerle la nata del cuello y cogió con los dientes una de las frutas confitadas. Se acercó con ella a los labios de Fate y le acarició el contorno dejándola con el dulce sabor pero sin darle aún el premio.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si... - Contestó con una voz más grave signo de su excitación.

-Abre la boca.

Ella así lo hizo y Nanoha metió lentamente esa pieza de fruta como si de otra cosa se tratara. Unió los labios con los de ella mientras deslizaba por su boca la fruta ayudándose de su lengua. La sentía masticar mientras Nanoha se retiraba y contenerse cuando entraba. Finalmente tragó y apartó sus labios.

-¿Más?

-Si es como esta, sin dudarlo. - Dijo con diversión.

Nanoha se rió por ese comentario pero se dedicó a degustar él primero ese postre tan rico que le esperaba en todas las zonas de su cuerpo.

Siguió lamiéndole la nata por entre sus pechos y después lamió el contorno inferior del seno derecho y fue dándole vueltas mientras ella temblaba debajo. Hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo. Iba comiendo la nata, las frutas y los dulces que encontraba pero no dejaba que ella volviera a probar. Era su placer.

Cuando llegó a los pezones, donde había untado una capa de sirope de fresa, lamió y succionó con fuerza hasta que consiguió que los mismos se tornaran de ese color sin necesidad del sirope.

Cogió otra de las frutas del vientre y se acercó a su boca para dársela de la misma forma mientras ella gemía en su boca por tal placer.

-¿Quieres más fruta?

-Si, por favor.

Nanoha le sonrió de forma enigmática.

-¿Y te gustaría nata?

-Si...

Se levantó y fue a por el bote de nata. Cuando lo cogió se puso delante de ella y se quitó los pantalones y sus bragas, y que pasó con la camisa pues se la había quitado ya antes de empezar con esa degustación. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda y Fate la observaba con deseo. Sus ojos iban de su Vagina a sus ojos, como si pensara que no podía ser eso realidad. De unas perfectas caderas y que decir de sus pechos, ahora elevada y lista para una sesión de placeres inimaginables. Era la primera vez que la veía desnuda y no podía apartar la mirada de Nanoha.

Movió con fuerza el bote y esparció una pequeña cantidad de nata a lo largo de su vientre bajando a lo que precisamente quería degustar. Se puso a horcajadas sobre ella por encima del pecho y se le había acercado lentamente y lamiendose los labios nuevamente porque disfrutaría aquel lugar en donde había puesto la nata.

-¿Esta es la fruta que me decías?

-Es una fruta especial. - Contestó Nanoha siguiendo su humor.

-Hm... Supongo que tendré que probarla para saber si me gusta...

-Si tú lo deseas, Fate. Pruébala. - Convino Nanoha mientras más se acercbaa de ella.

Fate se relamió los labios -de nuevo- antes de sacar la lengua y tentarle con ella a la vez que le robaba la nata de su vientre y bajando lentamente hacia su vagina con algo de fluido.

-Parece bueno.

-No lo sabrás hasta que la pruebes bien. - Replicó Nanoha mientras acechaba su boca. - La postura no era la más adecuada pero no quería moverse pues aún tenía nata y frutas en las piernas. Nanoha notó su malestar y se movió para coger uno de los cojines que había cerca y ponérselo en la espalda para que pudiera elevarse sin que tensara el cuerpo. Se echó hacia atrás un poco saliendo de su boca para ayudarla a incorporarse y, cuando la posición mejoró, le cogió el menton y la beso apasionadamente.

Fate se alejó de la boca de Nanoha para luego acercar su boca nuevamente hacia lo que había estado esperando con ansias, Nanoha sonrió para después sacar un gemido un poco ahogado para que Fate no la oyera. Estaba caliente y mojada. Extremadamente excitada. Nanoha sonreía para sí al notar que Fate era de ella y completamente de ella y de nadie mas.

Sintió la mano de Fate tocándole su punto sensible bajo su caricia. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no venirse pero estaba a punto. Los ojos de Fate también le decían que a ella le pasaba igual.

-Por Dios, Fate, me estás matando, pero...aaah... Sigue así... - Siseó.

-Nanoha...eres mía y yo soy tuya.

- Oh si, solo tuya mi amada, soy tu maestra y tu dueña.

Fate se acerca. Nanoha con las manos en la cintura, paso su lengua por los muslos bebiendo las gotas de nata que se habían escapado y ruedan por ellos, acerca su boca al suave y rizado bello y le da unos suaves besos

- Separa los muslos más Nanoha

Nanoha fruncio el ceño ya que le estaba obedeciendo cuando se suponía que iba a ser al revés... pero deo eso a un lado y obedecio, dejando al descubierto su intimidad delante de la cara de Fate quien mete dos dedos para probar el néctar de su interior.

- Estas muy humedad, qué estaba pensando mi Profesora favorita?

Nanoha adquiere un color rojo que le sube hasta la punta de las orejas, mientras Fate chupa su dedo, la acerca más, con una mano en la cintura, mete la otra en la entre pierna de Nanoha, abre los labios llenos de jugo y mira con avidez mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios - Decididamente el color rosado de tu interior es mi favorito aunque sea la primera vez que la veo. -Nanoha cierra los ojos mientras Fate mete su boca y chupa con energía su centro del placer hasta provocar una descarga eléctrica que hace que sus rodillas se doblen y empieza a caer, mientras que Fate la sujeta y la deja que repose su cabeza sobre su hombro, tratando de no moverse o los dulces y la fruta se caerían, a la vez que captura sus pezones erectos y los rueda entre los dedos índice y pulgar hasta sacar un gemido gutural.

Cuando la respiración se vuelve más pausada la coge de las manos y la lleva hasta las pieles donde la sienta sobre sus pierna con las manos reposando sobre los muslos, gentilmente le quita el pelo húmedo de la frente, le da un beso salvaje y profundo que acaba con un mordisco en el labio inferior, que hace a la profesora soltar un gemido en la boca de su estudiante que solo hace inflamar el deseo de ambas.

Nanoha respiraba entrecortadamente y separándose aunque un poco débil para volver a tomar el control que por un momento Fate tuvo y le dedicó un placer que ninguna de sus anteriores aventuras le habían dado, se retiró un poco dándole espacio para que Fate por igual se recuperara.

-Nanoha, por favor...

-¿Necesitas correrte?

-Si, por favor...

-Llámame como debes.

Fate la miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

-Ahora mismo, en estas situaciones, no soy Nanoha. - Le explicó.

-Profesora... - Murmuró bajito.

-Si. - Afirmó Nanoha cogiéndole del pelo y besándola; compartiendo el sabor de su fluido con ella.

Ahora Nanoha tomaría el control de sus deseos.

Bajó hacia sus piernas y siguió con su lengua el contorno de las mismas mientras se comía la fruta y los dulces. Iba más rápido que antes pero no le importaba porque, cuando tocó con la lengua su vagina, un rayo la fulminó y la hizo arquear la espalda. Se sostuvo con sus manos pero era incapaz de aguantar mucho más.

-Córrete Fate, ahora es tu turno de saber que es - Le dijo y cuando lo hizo notó cómo la lengua de Nanoha seguía torturándola de forma que un orgasmo se convirtió en dos y éste en tres.

Fate casi se quedó sin voz y acabó derrumbándose en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada.

Nanoha la cogió en brazos y la levantó del suelo. La llevó escaleras arriba hacia la ducha donde volvió a lavarla por segunda vez en la noche y después la depositó con suavidad en su cama.

La besó de forma tierna y paciente mientras ella recuperaba las fuerzas. Sus manos también la estimulaban acariciándole el cuerpo; una se deleitaba con su clítoris, estimulándola con malicia e impidiéndole llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, y la otra estaba pellizcándole los pezones.

Se situó entre sus piernas y las abrió más para dirigir su lengua a la entrada de ella. Buscó los ojos de Fate y, al unir sus miradas, Nanoha empujó de una sola vez toda su lengua lamiendola y mordiendole no tan delicadamente dentro de ella.

Fate se arqueó y gimió por la intrusión tan dura que había hecho. Si, se había corrido hacía poco, pero la lengua de Nanoha era exquisita que no quería que dejase ese lugar.

-Joder, eres muy estrecha. -decía mientras sacaba a relucir su rostro y relamiendo sus labios por aquel dulce líquido que provenía de Fate.

-Llevaba tiempo sin esto...

-¿Cuánto tiempo? - Preguntó aún sin moverse.

-Dos años. - Contestó. Nanoha se alegró por ello.

-Se siente bien, Fate-chan, eres perfecta.

Nanoha se movió con lentitud. sus muslos estaban prisionados por el torso de Nanoha sin dejar que ella sintiera todo su peso.

-Puedes correrte tantas veces como quieras. - Le susurró al oído. - Te quiero ver corriéndote una y otra vez antes de que yo lo haga. Una docena de veces antes de que yo lo haga. Y solo llevamos cinco.

Eso hizo que Fate se corriera en ese momento y le permitió a Nanoha tener más de su néctar favorito de esa noche. El primero de esos orgasmos dio paso al segundo y al tercero. Así hasta siete veces y en el último de ellos Nanoha también se corrió a un lado de ella con un gruñido, Nanoha hizo un gesto conocido en la pierna de Fate, que las abrió para permitir que la pelirroja se acomodara de tal manera que ambas vaginas quedaran juntas...

El calor del sexo de Fate era alto, Nanoha sonreía sabía que estaba excitada, porque también sabía que una de las cosas que mas calentaba a su alumna era justamente practicarle el sexo oral...

Comenzó a moverse suavemente bajo el cuerpo de su rubia, para que los clítoris y los labios vaginales se rozaran... Masturbándola con su propia vagina, una masturbación caliente y húmeda...

Nanoha suspiró, y empezó a moverse mas fuerte sobre ella, sintiendo esa particular sensación de excitación, de tensión en su vagina, Fate se movía debajo de ella comenzando nuevamente a estar excitada pese al fuerte orgasmo que había tenido hacía apenas minutos...

Nanoha empezó a suspirar fuertemente, mientras su vagina empezó a apretarse... Cuando el orgasmo llegó fue como un temblor dentro suyo, una pequeña explosión, que hizo que su amante al sentirla también tuviera su propia explosión, al punto que las vaginas latían una contra la otra sin que ninguna de las dos tuviera mucha certeza de cuál lo hacía con mas fuerza...

El cuerpo de Nanoha quedó sobre Fate, sintiendo sus senos rozarse, los sexos unidos...

Las caras pegadas, podían verse a los ojos... Sonrieron, los ojos iluminados, el aire de la habitación lleno de olores mezclados, el del jabón con que se habían bañado, de sábanas limpias, de sus propios sexos satisfechos...

Nanoha rodeó con sus brazos a Fate, fuertemente, como si quisiera meterla en su pecho.

- Cuánto te amo...

- ¿Mucho? -Preguntó sonriente Nanoha-

- Mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginar...

Nanoha se refugió en los brazos de su estudiante, que ahora era su amante, su compañera... Su mujer, segura de que en ese lugar nada ni nadie podría hacerle nunca daño, abandonándose a la protección que esos brazos le hacían sentir.

-Feliz Navidad, Fate-chan - Le susurró dándole un beso en la sien.

-Feliz Navidad, Nanoha.

Poco después ambas cayeron profusamente dormidas, Fate segura, y ambas felices y plenas...

.

.

.

**Si lo sé estuvo muy corto pero esto todavía no acaba XD mañana subo el otro pedacito -ando con mi prima- así que hasta mañana xD...si así lo desean **

**pd: por eso estuvo muy corto porque la otra parte es la 2da parte de esta...y ahí si estará la actividad mejorada y con el amigo de todos y es...yuuno-kun!? XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores -aunque ya! todos lo sabemos XC-**

**maestra **

**cap 3.1 -continuación-**

Era todavía muy temprano aún así los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Fate con una mano se tapó la cara mientras que con la otra mano andaba buscando a Nanoha pero esta no estaba en la cama con ella. Debía haber salido hacía tiempo pues la cama estaba fría.

Se estiró como un gato y salió para darse una ducha y lavarse los restos de la noche anterior. Eso hizo que sus labios crearan una sonrisa satisfecha. Por fin había logrado estar con aquella profesora. Se sentía tonta por sonreír de esa manera pero no le importaba, en esos momentos era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Tras ducharse rápido y encontrar un jersey y unos calcetines, abrió la puerta de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. En el salón no estaba y tampoco en el jardín. Se fijó en que no tenía ninguna decoración navideña y le extrañó un poco pero siguió buscándola. Entró en la cocina y se quedó quieta para que no la oyera. Estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente bien; se movía por la cocina como si fuera su segundo hogar. Los músculos se tensaban por el movimiento y al encontrarla estaba empezando a excitarse de tan solo de verla. Llevaba los pantalones negros de la noche anterior y la camisa a la mitad abierta, mostrando un poco sus pechos.

Nanoha se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia y dejó de respirar al verla. Solo con un jersey y unos calcetines Fate era la viva imagen de una mujer más que complacida. Tenía el pelo húmedo y sus manos se agarraban al elástico del jersey como si quisiera mantenerlo en su sitio. Sus muslos se movían frotándose entre sí, seguramente tratando de calmar el dolor que tenía entre ellos.

Le sonrió y se acercó a ella para envolverla con sus brazos y poder aspirar su olor. Desde que la había dejado en la cama la echaba de menos. Fate le puso el mentón en la coronilla de Nanoha eh inspiró profundamente, Nanoha no se quedó atrás y empezó a oler su cuerpo.

-Fate Hueles muy bien.

-Me duche hace apenas.

-Pero tu olor es diferente de los champús o geles que tengo. ¿Ya estás excitada?

-Es tu culpa... - Acusó. - Por ser increíblemente sexy.

La risa de Nanoha la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Agachó la cabeza para mirarla y capturó los labios de Nanoha en un beso que dominó de principio a fin. Nanoha le dejó marcar el ritmo conteniéndose para no tomar el control y follarla en la encimera de la cocina.

-Tengo hambre... - Dijo Fate con sus ojos más oscurecidos que de costumbre.

-Hay galletas, bizcochos y puedo prepararte lo que quieras.

-¿Como, a ti? - Preguntó atrevida.

-Después tengo preparado algo especial. - Contestó Nanoha acariciándole con un dedo la mejilla.

La llevó hasta una de las sillas y se volvió para poner los platos que había preparado para el desayuno. Había galletas, fruta confitada que hizo que el calor subiera aún más, cereales y demás. Ella probó todo lo que le ponía deleitándose de paso con su cuerpo que lo tenía delante. Muchas de las veces fue la propia Nanoha quien le dio de comer con sus manos y ella podía en esas ocasiones chuparle los dedos y ver cómo los ojos de ella se oscurecían por el deseo.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas. - Fate la miró interrogativamente. - Por hacerlo sin saber si tu estabas completamente de acuerdo con ello.

-Oh... - Tampoco ella se acordó y por la mañana era tan feliz por cómo se sentía que no había caído en la cuenta. - No pasa nada, yo si... quería hacerlo desde hace un tiempo. -sonrío nerviosa-

-¿Y tú no? - Preguntó divertida

-Soy demasiado nerviosa para que mi cuerpo no haga de las suyas por sí solo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi ropa?

-En la lavadora. La puse hace un rato así que todavía no estará lista. - Contestó Nanoha. - Y la verdad es que te prefiero tal y como estás.

-Me gusta estar así de cómoda en casa. Es como siempre estoy.

-¿Y húmeda? - Preguntó Nanoha ofreciéndole un dedo cubierto de mermelada de fresa.

Ella abrió la boca y se lo introdujo por completo mientras su lengua se encargaba de darle un pequeño masaje. Cuando lo soltó después de unos minutos se relamió.

-Eso solo lo consigues tú...

-Creo que deberías llamar a Hayate... - Dijo Nanoha

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pienso devolverte hoy. - Respondió inclinándose sobre ella y besándola.

Tras una sesión doble de besos sin ir más allá ninguno de las dos terminaron de desayunar y Fate ayudó a Nanoha a limpiar la cocina. La llevó hasta el salón y ambas se sentaron en el sofá, ella recostada sobre Nanoha, para ver una película navideña.

-¿Por qué no tienes decorada tu casa?

-No me gusta decorarla solo para mí. En Navidad siempre suelo ir a casa de alguno de mis hermanos mayores y siempre estoy de casa en casa así que solo paro aquí para dormir.

-¿Entonces tenías hoy otros planes? - Preguntó incómoda por haberle hecho cambiar de planes.

-Ninguno tan placentero como este. - Respondió apretándola junto a ella. - Créeme, cambiaría todo por estar aquí.

El estar tan juntas no era algo muy divertido. Fate comenzó a sentirse cada vez más inquieta y sus piernas no dejaban de moverse. Mientras, Nanoha movió su mano por detrás de la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero. Le apretó una de las nalgas haciendo que ella soltara un gemido y se dirigió hacia su agujero donde empezó a masajearlo por encima del jersey.

La película seguía avanzando pero ninguna de las dos le prestaba atención, Nanoha ocupada con el trasero de Fate.

Cuando Nanoha empujó uno de sus dedos sobre el agujero del trasero de Fate se quedó sorprendida.

-¿No llevas ropa interior?

-No sabía dónde la guardabas... - Replicó ella jadeando por esa intrusión, aun cuando había sido mínima y con el jersey entre ellas.

Nanoha retiró el dedo y le sacó el jersey. Volvió a apretarle la nalga y apartó la mano.

-Ve arriba, Fate.

-Aún estoy viendo la película. - Protestó ella haciendo un mohín aunque éste era más bien fingido.

-Merecerá la pena. Y ahora ve. - Repitió haciendo que se levantara.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras ofreciéndole un espectáculo de su trasero y fue hasta la cocina con rapidez.

Cogió un cuenco y vació el contenido de una cubitera en ella. Lo agarró y subió con él arriba donde Fate la esperaba tumbada en la cama moviéndose como una gatita en celo. -la pobre tigrillo XD-

Nanoha estuvo a punto de soltar el cuenco y tomarla de cualquier forma que la mantuviera caliente y mojada para ella pero se detuvo al pensar en la diversión que ese juego le podía dar.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Ya lo sabrás. - Contestó dejando el cuenco fuera del alcance de ella y yendo a su armario.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella tenía, en una mano, una cinta de seda negra y, en la otra, unas cuerdas.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Si...

-Quítate el jersey y ponte a cuatro patas, con las manos sobre la cabecera.

Fate primero se pregunto que demonios haría pero después siguió sus órdenes con una risita incontrolable. Se sentía muy excitada por lo que Nanoha iba a hacerle y quería cumplir.

Nanoha le acarició la espalda con la cuerda mientras ascendía hasta su manos.

-No te rías tanto o te castigaré.

-¿Por reírme?

-Por burlarte...

Cogió una de sus manos y la amoldó al cilindro que formaba parte del cabecero de su cama. La ató con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, lo bastante como para inmovilizarla y que no pudiera soltarse. Hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

El cuerpo de Fate se tensó al tirar de sus manos y ver que no podría moverlas aunque quisiera hacerlo. Nanoha le cogió la barbilla y levantó su cara hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo un poco de miedo... - Confesó ella dejando que viera que, si antes había sido osada, ahora que se encontraba en esa situación el miedo empezaba a dominarla.

Nanoha dejó encima de la mesa la cinta de seda y la miró con ternura.

-No te haré nada que tú no quieras. Si en algún momento quieres que pare solo tienes que decir mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo? - Ella asintió pero aún tenía ese miedo en sus ojos. - Esto te va a gustar. Tendrás las piernas sueltas así que puedes moverte si algo va mal.

-¿Y te detendrás?

-Te lo prometo.

Fate suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse antes de mirarla de nuevo.

-Confío en ti.

Una sonrisa de gozo la alentó a dejar que ella le vendara los ojos con la seda negra.

-Estoy aquí. No te voy a dejar sola. Quiero que sientas sin ver, que te dejes llevar por el tacto y el oído. ¿Por ahora bien?

-Si... - Susurró ella.

-Abre más las piernas, quiero verte ese coño húmedo que tienes para mí.

Fate jadeó ante las palabras de Nanoha y separó las piernas hasta que la postura se le hizo incómoda. Lo sintió moviéndose por la cama y saliendo de ella. Se puso nerviosa pero los ruidos en la misma habitación, pero por otra parte estar con Nanoha casi a un lado de ella la tranquilizaron. Cuando Nanoha volvió a la cama le acarició la espalda reconfortándola y transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella dejarse dominar de esa forma y valoraba lo que hacía. Iba a asegurarse de que su recompensa fuera más que placentera.

Se movió hasta quedar detrás de ella y le quitó uno de los calcetines que llevaba puestos. Después de tirarlo al suelo cogió uno de los cubitos de hielo y se lo puso en la planta del pie, y por lo que Fate reaccionó instintivamente perdiendo la posición y retirándose. Aspiró el aire con rapidez mientras trataba de calmarse. Las manos de Nanoha sobre su cintura hicieron que dejara de moverse para que no se hiciera daño en las manos.

-¿Qué era eso? - Preguntó

-¿No lo has notado?

-Hielo...

-Son cubitos de hielo, solo estaba empezando. Déjame enseñarte el juego.

-¿Juego?

-¿Nunca has jugado con el hielo, Fate?

-No... Es frío. - Nanoha arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

• Yo te demostraré que es caliente... Y sensual.

Fate volvió a colocarse de nuevo en su posición con ayuda de Nanoha. En esta ocasión la mano de ella se quedó asentada en la cintura de ella como si fuera algo en lo que agarrarse para estar tranquila.

Se inclinó y le besó, primero una nalga, después la otra, para seguir después lamiéndola y acercándose a su trasero y a su vagina. Fate temblaba un poco y necesitaba relajarla para que disfrutara del juego así que se dedicó a su cuerpo dejando a un lado los cubitos. Su otra mano recorrió el costado hasta encontrar su pecho y empezó a masajearlo mientras notaba cómo el pezón se endurecía sobre su mano. Cogió entonces el otro pecho cambiando las manos de lugar e hizo el mismo proceso. Fate no podía controlar los gemidos que salían de sus labios y trataba de moverse pero cada vez que lo hacía Fate la apretaba la cintura para que se estuviera quieta.

Cuando la mano de Nanoha abandonó el pecho no supo dónde la pondría de nuevo. Era realmente emocionante no poder verla, no saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Nanoha volvió a coger un hielo y se lo puso en el mismo sitio. Fate gritó y trató de moverse pero su asidera en la cintura le dio la confianza de quedarse quieta. Sonrió ante su valor y se agachó para recogerle el agua que caía del cubito conforme la rozaba. Los gemidos y jadeos de ella se intensificaron conforme iba ascendiendo con el cubito seguido por su boca besándola y dándole pequeños mordiscos.

Cuando el cubito estaba cerca de su vagina apenas quedaba hielo derretido por el calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Fate?

-Más... Más... - Articuló entre jadeos.

-Si, Fate, habrá más. - Corroboró Nanoha con una sonrisa

Le quitó el otro calcetín y repitió el mismo recorrido que antes pero, esta vez, sin tener que sujetarla de la cintura. Estaba muy encendida por el juego para querer dejarlo.

-Profesora... Me voy a correr...

-No, no puedes correrte todavía. No hasta que yo te diga

Fate se mordió el labio tratando de recuperar un poco de control de su cuerpo. No ayudó mucho el hecho de que Nanoha pusiera su mano sobre su vagina y le frotara el clítoris haciendo que gritara pero al menos lo contuvo lo suficiente.

-Bien, Fate, te dejaré correrte. Pero solo cuando esto esté dentro.

-¿Esto? - Preguntó y sintió que entraba algo helado en su canal. Gritó con fuerza por la intrusión mientras su coño se estremecía ante el hielo que estaba dentro de ella y que se derretía con rapidez.

-Córrete. - Le instó Nanoha y el agua del hielo se mezcló con su orgasmo.

Nanoha le dio unos minutos para recuperarse antes de volver a atormentarla con los cubitos sobre sus pechos lo que hizo que volviera a encenderse de nuevo.

Mientras que la vagina de Nanoha no se quedaba atrás la excitación la estaba matando, pero todavía no era el momento.

-¿Quieres volver a correrte, Fate?

-Si.

Nanoha le cogió el pecho con toda la mano dejando que su calor derritiera por completo lo que quedaba del cubito y la apartó de su lado. Cogió otro cubito y empezó a hacer círculos sobre sus nalgas cada vez más cerca de su entrada anal. Al mismo tiempo que situó el cubito en la entrada de su trasero hizo lo propio con su propia vagina y en la vagina de Fate.

-Córrete. - Le dijo mientras empujaba uno de sus dedos dentro y le metía el cubito en su trasero.

Un nuevo grito de ella seguido por la explosión de su orgasmo casi le hizo perder el ritmo de sus embestidas a Nanoha mientras lo capeaba y la conducía a uno nuevo.

-¿Te gusta, Fate? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

-¡Si, si! - Exclamó ella.

Nanoha aceleró su acometida hasta que un nuevo orgasmo de ella lo catapultó a ella.

Sacó su dedo de la vagina y lo iban moviendo lentamente y lo ubicó sobre su ano. Fate todavía no había recuperado su cordura para saber lo que pasaba pero cuando apretó contra ella y su agujero se expandió supo que algo pasaba.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás a pesar de que no podía ver.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez por aquí?

-No... ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan dura y mala conmigo?

-Soy capaz de hacerlo. Bien... Entonces este agujerito es mío, todo mío. - Dijo con tanta posesividad que salió más flujo de su coño. - ¿Sientes el cubito?

-Ya no.

-meteré despacio los dedos así no te haré mucho daño. - Animó empujando un poco más. Ella se tensó ante esa intromisión pero no por el dolor sino por la novedad.

- Fate, tienes que relájate.

Al principio a Nanoha le costó meter un dedo para así poder. meter el segundo dedo, Nanoha al tener los dos dedos adentro de Fate podía sentir una presión estaba muy estrecho ese lugar pero por alguna razón se sentía tan bien, y que decir de lo que sentía Fate en esos momentos estaban las dos excitadas, Nanoha le preguntó a Fate si le gustaba lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Esto... Eso... Yo... ¡Dios! - Terminó Fate sin poder decir nada más. Nanoha se echó a reír por los intentos de ella por formar una frase con semejante intromisión en su trasero.

-Fate, sabes no duraré mucho. Me estás estrujando mis pobres dedos... Estás muy estrecha aquí. - Le dijo apretándole de la cintura para salir lentamente.

Cogió varios cubitos y los metió de uno en uno en su vagina mientras empujaba con fuerza sus dedos. Ella se retorcía bajo ella envuelta en el placer que Nanoha le estaba proporcionando. Si no hubiera estado ya enamorada de Nanoha no lo habría hecho en ese momento. Se preocupaba por ella, lo había hecho ese día y los anteriores.

-Córrete, Fate, córrete conmigo. - Siseó poniéndole la mano sobre la vagina.

Fate ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aguantaba su orgasmo y se corrió en la mano de Nanoha con fuerza mientras se enderezaba hacia delante deslizando fuera los dedos de Nanoha. Ambas se derrumbaron en la cama incapaces de moverse.

Nanoha solo tuvo fuerzas para desatarla, quitarle la cinta de los ojos y atraerla a su pecho mientras le masajeaba las muñecas enrojecidas por los tirones que ella había dado. Minutos despues,se quedaron dormidas.

_Una semana después._

Tanto Nanoha como Fate se veían cada que podían durante las vacaciones para así poder estar juntas, Fate se despedía de Hayate para irse a encontrar con Nanoha en cierto lugar charlaban un rato para después pasar a lo siguiente.

Iban muy concentradas en su plática que no notaron que alguien las observaban desde un lugar no muy lejos, esa persona hacia una mueca y entonces sospecho sobre la relación que tenían Nanoha y Fate.

- esto no es sólo platica de profesor-alumno, aquí hay algo más... esto no se quedará así...

Unos pocos días después de lo que veía fue a la universidad a avisarle a la directora, ella negaba ya que Nanoha era alguien que respetaba hasta el más mínimo detalle del reglamentario que le impusieron, el al ver que no tenía a nadie fue a buscarlas y cuando las vio les tomo una foto sonriendo se fue al consejo y les dijo a las autoridades sobre aquello que ocurrió, claro quitandole lo que el había echo, tardó media hora hasta que salió de esa sala con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se fue...

ya a pocos días de entrar de nuevo a clases Nanoha se encontró a Fate en el camino y le invito a subirse al auto para que la llevará al mismo destino la universidad...pero entonces Nanoha noto una atmósfera distinta cuando bajó de su auto notó que todos los alumnos y profesores se le quedaron viendo y se notó más cuando Fate bajo del auto con una sonrisa se despidió de Nanoha, sin siquiera notar que los demás las observaban, al terminar de despedirse se fue.

Nanoha hizo una mueca y se fue directamente a su despacho y al momento de entrar unos hombres le detienen y le hacen preguntas, ella se empezó a fastidiar y los saco de una patada fuera de ahí y se encerró...

Hasta que oyó el rumor y no teniendo más remedio hizo lo que mas temía...terminar con toda esa farsa.

Nanoha le mandó un mensaje a Fate para que se vieran, Hayate instó en acompañarla ya que si no sospecharian cualquier cosa, aunque ya todo estaba pedido ya que casi toda la universidad se habían enterado sobre la supuesta relación de la profesora Nanoha Takamachi y su alumna Fate Testarossa.

- que ocurre, profesora andamos ocupadas.

- Alejate de mi.

-pero ¿porque?, si es por el rechazo...yo le

Por más que Nanoha trataba de terminar eso antes que empezaran con más rumores, pero al no poder más le gritó a Fate sin acordarse que su amiga Hayate estaba a su lado.

- esos son sólo rumores.. yo a usted...

- CALLA, YO NO TE QUIERO NI SIQUIERA TE AMO!... SÓLO TE UTILIZE!...sólo quería pasar tiempo de placer con una alumna y tu eras perfecta para ello... así que ya termine... consegui lo que quería meterte a mi cama...yo

Pero antes de continuar se oyó un ruido fuerte en el despacho Fate le dio una cachetada a Nanoha y salió corriendo de ahí sin mirar atrás.

- que bueno por usted... profe consiguió enamorar a mi amiga...y más aún meterla a tu cama...esta feliz... -salió de ahí y empezó a correr para buscar a Fate-

- no es lo que...

_Días después_

Nanoha tuvo que soportar que otros cuestionaran su trabajo, incluso en sus propias clases, sentados observando las reacciones ante sus alumnos y su forma de tratarlos.

Tampoco en su despacho la dejaban demasiado tranquila teniendo que responder preguntas estúpidas que no hacían más que ponerle más y más cabreada pero nunca sin llegar a perder la cabeza. Respetaba la política de la universidad, pero no la entendía, menos sabiendo que no tenían ninguna prueba.

Nanoha les había dicho que llevó a Fate donde ella le pidió y la dejó allí, no se preocupó más. Pero el hecho de que Yuuno la viera semi desnuda al lado de su coche y que ella entrara dentro parecía ser prueba suficiente para sospechar más. Y no iban mal desencaminados.

Pero al margen de que su vida laboral estaba siendo cuestionada, no solo por su supuesta relación con una alumna, sino también por la agresión a un alumno, lo único que le importaba era Fate.

Había dejado de asistir a sus clases y apenas la veía por los pasillos. Nanoha estaba preguntando al resto de profesores sobre su posible carácter y comportamiento en sus clases y eso le enfurecía. No conocía a Fate; era imposible que ella sedujera a los demás profesores porque estaba seguro de que la amaba a ella, solo a ella... Al menos hasta que la rechazó.

Flashback

- Nanoha... yo -estaba apenada y por más que la quería ver a ojos está vez no podía- me gusta yo te..te..te amo

- ya veo...pero Fate...yo no..siento lo mismo que tu... yo sólo siento atracción por ti más no amor...-salió de aquel café arrepentida por no poder corresponder puesto que empezaban los rumores de ellas dos-

- pe..pero yo en verdad la amo... no es sólo atracción...

fin del flashback

Aún tenía pesadillas de ese momento. Se levantaba en plena noche completamente sudada, adeando y con su nombre en la boca. Le dolía pensar en las lágrimas que había derramado en el coche y solo esperaba que todo acabara, si tenía suerte, en unas semanas.

Fate tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Después de pasar las navidades encerrada en su habitación llorando por esa maldita relación lo único que tenía claro era una cosa: Nanoha era una maldita cerda que sólo la utilizo...

Estaba segura que después de conseguir tener un buen polvo con ella; de permitirle hacerle cosas que jamás hubiera pensado, se cansó de ella y la dejó a un lado alegando que solo debían ser "profesor y alumna". Pero a pesar de eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza y de su corazón el profundo sentimiento que tenía hacia ella.

No quería volver a pisar las clases de la profesora Nanoha y procuraba no encontrarla en los pasillos. Vigilaba buscándola y, cuando la encontraba, trataba de esconderse o daba media vuelta para no verla a la cara nunca más.

Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y le vino bien centrarse en algo que no fueran sus sentimientos destrozados. También tenía a Hayate en la que se apoyaba cada vez que los recuerdos afloraban. Le proponía buscar un reemplazo para la profesora pero era rechazado directamente. No quería un reemplazo; a pesar de querer odiarla con todas sus fuerzas, en el fondo, seguía amándola.

cuando iba a llegar a su apartamento chocó con una persona ella se disculpó pero al ver quien era su cara cambio drásticamente ya que se encontró con Yuuno el responsable de todo esto...

- Hola...Fate-chan... me extrañaste?

- que quieres no estoy de humor

- sólo queria...ya sabes divertirme y quien es la indicada

- no me digas que tu novia te dejó

Fate quería librarse pero no podía ya que yuuno la tomo por el brazo con mucha fuerza, no podía zafarse y por más que lo intentaba le era imposible, volteó a ver a Yuuno a la cara, tenía una sonrisa nada agradable, ella se asustó y cuando noto que el tenía otras intenciones iba a gritar pero le fue inútil sintió un dolor en la cabeza para que después cerrará los ojos...

Unas dos horas después Fate se despertó sentía un gran dolor en la cabeza y luego recordó a quien se había encontrado y más aún no reconocía el lugar, si era una habitación pero no era de ella o de Hayate, ni siquiera de Nanoha, entonces cuando iba a gritar se abre la puerta y va entrando yuuno con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se iba acercando lentamente a Fate, y por más que ella trataba de moverse era inútil.

- No puedes moverte, no es asi

- Q..Que me has echo!?

- Nada sólo te droge no podrás moverte por un muy buen rato...así que porque no jugamos

- Estás loco!?, jamás entiendes jamás me acostarse con un idio** como tu

- Conmigo no quieres pero si con esa zorra de la profesora, no es asi

- E..Ella no...

- jajaja, no sabes nada ella se a acostado con varias... no creas que eres la única en su vida

Yuuno tomó de la mano de Fate y la lamio, ella sólo ponía cara de asco y a la vez de odio por el y por Nanoha...

- Sabes algo Fate-chan...no es justo ella ya te probó, pero yo todavía no.

Se separó de ella poniéndose de pie y quitándose los pantalones y la camiseta, sólo dejando sus boxers junto a un bulto ya casi visible, iba subiendo lentamente a la cama y de un jalón le arrancó toda la ropa de Fate dejándola sólo con su ropa interior. Yuuno sólo sonrió al ver el cuerpo casi desnudo de Fate, la beso salvajemente el cuello, le arrancó que le ocultaba sus pechos, sin mirarla empezó a bajar besandole su pecho y lamerle su pezón que se estaba poniendo duro, mientras que al otro lo tomó con su mano y lo apretaba sin ninguna delicadeza...Ella sólo podía hacer una cosa cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes con mucha fuerza tratando de conservar su poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- N...Nanoha -dijo el nombre de aquella persona para aliviar aunque sea un poco esa frustración que sentía en esos momentos-

.

.

.

.

**ok que creen que pase de ahora en adelante D: -me quedo sin ideas...una ayuda...quien me ayuda!?- a es verdad NO ME MATEN POR ESO!?...**

**hasta la próxima!...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola como estan lo se me tarde dos pinches meses -creo que mas- __**._.**__ solo para este corto capítulo que luego luego se ve corto y de mal gusto ya lo tenia desde hace cuando pero no me gustaba lo rehice varias veces pero como que no me gustaba... como quedaba y cuando lo iba a subir me surgían cosas nuevas y yo de "ahhh! mierda asi no" ya despues de tanto opté por este capi -aunque no quede del todo satisfecho- pero espero y les guste y bueno por último __**NO ME MATEN POR ESTE CAPÍTULO!?...**_

_sin mas a seguír con este fic __**xD**_

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece son de sus respectivos autores. **

**Maestra**

**cap 4**

Fate estaba ya perdiendo la esperanza de que alguien la salvará solo podia pensar en una cosa en esos momentos "Nanoha", vio a Yuuno estaba sonriendo, su mano de el estaba bajando lentamente hacia su parte íntima de Fate, ela no mostraba ninguna reacción o un esfuerzo por moverse solo esperaría y rogando que esa pesadilla acabara rapido.

Yuuno metio su lengua en la vagina de Fate queria que gritara su nombre pero sin resultado alguno, se paro para acomodarse mejor mientras se quitaba la última prenda la miraba se sorprendió al ver que Fate se estaba moviendo torpemente, se acercaba lentamente a donde ella mientras tomaba su pene se puso sobre de ella y sin decir palabra alguna la penetró salvajemente. Fate oprimia sus labios para evitar gemir por el dolor de aquello, Fate solo se quedó quieta y sin gritar o decir palabra alguna. Mientras Yuuno empujaba violentamente parecía que tuviera prisa de acabar y vacíarse, silencioso breve, mientras empujaba sonreía cruelmente como si no fuera esa persona que todos conocian -el ser tranquilo-, llevandola poco a poco hasta el borde de la cama, Fate estaba resignada y en esos momentos dejo caer un brazo mostró una sonrisa ya empezaba a moverse de nuevo, sigilosamente movía su mano,queriendo encontrar algo con que defenderse aunque solo fuera un poco.

Yuuno sacaba su miembro despues de haberse corrido dentro de Fate, sonreía satisfecho, sono su celular y al intentar moverse para recibir la llamada recibio un golpe en si entrepierna haciendo una mueca y tirándose a un lado de Fate, maldecia mientras la miraba con odio por lo que le habia echo.

Fate rodo cayendo al suelo e intentando moverse torpemente buscando su ropa veia a Yuuno que seguia ahi tumbado en la cama echo un ovillo por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos por aquel golpe, Fate intento ponerse la ropa lo mas rapido posible y salir de ahi cuanto antes. Al salir de ahi salio a la calle intentando no parecer nerviosa no miraba realmente por donde iba hasta que oyo a alguien decir su nombre, mirando nerviosa pensando que seria Yuuno, Nanoha o por lo menos Hayate pero al ver de quien se trataba en su interior se sentía a salvo,

- ¿Ginga?

- Fate...pero que paso porque estas asi?

- Llévame a casa...por favor es todo lo que pido

- P..pero estas segura te vez terrible

Ginga no quiso preguntar mas asi que tomo la mano de Fate estaba temblando y la llevo a su auto, al momento de subirse ella noto a Fate extraña arrancó su auto ya casi iban a llegar a su casa, Fate abrió los ojos y perdió el control para controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas. Ginga intentó cogerla para preguntarle ya sin importar nada pero Fate abrió la puerta y saltó del coche corriendo hacia su apartamento. Ginga la vio alejarse de ella mientras su corazón se iba con ella. Apretó sus manos en dos puños y golpeó con ellas el volante del coche maldiciéndose a sí misma por no saber exactamente que habia ocurrido.

Fate corrió escaleras arriba limpiándose las lágrimas que le enturbiaban la visión. Llamó varias veces a la puerta y aporreó ésta con energía. Quería llegar dentro y derrumbarse, olvidarse de todo...

Una mujer rubia con una toalla tapándose su cuerpo abrió la puerta disgustada y ella lo empujó entrando dentro.

-¡Oye tú! - Le espetó.

-¿Fate? - Llamó Hayate que salía del baño con otra mujer Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que soy idiota por enamorarme de Nanoha y que me violara ese maldito.. - Contestó rompiéndose en pedazos. Hayate no entendía completamente a que se referia con "violar...¿maldito? -

Lindy dejó el coche aparcado y llamó a la puerta.

-Lindy me alegra que hayas podido venir. Y de nuevo siento hacerte esto en Navidad.

-No pasa nada Nanoha. Es algo que supongo le gustaría solucionar cuanto antes.

-Sin duda. No es lo que más conviene a la universidad, supongo que eres consciente de ello.

-Por supuesto. - Convino entrando en la casa.

Nanoha le indicó la dirección y entraron en el despacho de ésta. Allí ya estaba presente otro hombre más que se volvió para encararse con Nanoha.

-Por favor, toma asiento.

Cuando los dos se sentaron, Lindy prosiguió.

-No se si lo sabes pero Ami es la novia de mi hijo. Chrono.

-No, es la primera noticia que tengo.

-Si. Por eso te pedí que estuviera en tu clase en lugar de en la mía. Aunque no tenga relación conmigo si puede ser extraño que la suegra de clases a su por asi decirlo a su hija. Y más siendo la suegra la directora de la universidad.

-Entiendo.

-Te aseguro que esto no es nada personal, Nanoha. Es solo que una agresión y las sospechas de que sales con una alumna...

-No salgo con ninguna alumna. - Cortó ella.

-¡La vi subirse a su coche! - Exclamó Yuuno levantándose de golpe.

-Yuuno, siéntate. - Le dijo Lindy - Solo estamos hablando. Como te dije por teléfono, esto no saldrá de aquí y trataré el asunto de la forma más discreta posible.

-¿Va a investigar?

-Es el proceso normal. Según dice Yuuno fueron varios los que te vieron golpearle. Aunque dice que solo él te vio meter a la chica en tu coche.

-¿Y le ha dicho que le tiró la bebida encima empapándola?

-¿Eso hizo?

-Ya sabe el frío que hacía ese dia. ¿Qué haria, dejarla para que se helara? Yuuno estaba borracho y trató de obligarla a algo que ella no quería.

-¿Estás acusándolo de propasarse? - Preguntó Lindy con tranquilidad sin mostrar lo que pensaba.

-No. Solo que se excedió demasiado.

-Independientemente me gustaría preguntarte por esa chica... Fate. ¿Ha habido algo entre ustedes? ¿Algo por lo que preocuparme?

Nanoha permaneció callada. Miró primero a Yuuno y después a Lindy.

-No. Entre Fate y yo solo hay una buena relación de profesora y alumna.

-¡No es cierto! - Clamó Yuuno. - Si lo fuera no le hubiera quitado la camiseta en la calle a plena vista.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Yuuno?

-¡Las vi! ¡Ella le quitó la camiseta antes de meterla en el coche! - Lindy miró a Nanoha.

-Es cierto, se la quité para ponerle mi chaquetón. Estaba tiritando de frío y empezaba a estornudar. Lo habría hecho con cualquiera.

-Comprenderás el problema que tenemos. Te seré franca, no creo que te hayas beneficiado a la señorita para tu propio placer; pero tengo que ver si tu relación con ella se ha visto influenciada, si los demás profesores se han visto en lo mismo.

-¿Cree que ella seduce a los profesores para sacar buena nota? - Gruñó Nanoha enfadada por tal ocurrencia.

-Es lo que hay que averiguar. Y también lo contrario; que fueras tú quien lo hiciera para darle buena nota.

-Fate aprobó el examen en diciembre. No tiene que presentarse en febrero.

-Es bueno saber que ella aprobó antes de que esto pasara. - Afirmó Lindy. - Pero no exime de dudas. A ninguno.

-De acuerdo, haga lo que tenga que hacer, Lindy. Pero trate de ser lo más discreta que pueda. Se examinarán en unas semanas, si ella se ve presionada suspenderá y no será una prueba objetiva de que sus notas se las ha ganado por ella misma.

-Lo haré, Nanoha. Entenderás que también he de abrir expediente sobre este incidente con Yuuno, ¿verdad? Continuarás con las clases hasta enero; después ya veremos...

-Si. Y no me importa. Volvería a hacer todo lo que hice de nuevo. - Respondió mirando fijamente a Yuuno que se removía en la silla. (y no sabe que ya la violo xD)

o.o.o.o.o

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Nanoha levantara la cabeza extrañada. Era demasiado tarde para las tutorías y no tenía previstas más visitas.

-Pase.

Hayate abrió la puerta del despacho y la cerró tras de si. Llevaba una minifalda lo suficientemente corta para provocar un ataque a cualquier hombre o mujer y la camiseta no debía haber costado demasiado teniendo en cuenta la poca tela que habían usado.

-Las tutorías han acabado Hayate, vete

-Me preguntaba si podría darme una privada, profe. - Dijo ella acercándose y apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. Eso le hizo recordar a Fate. Cerró los ojos y apartó la cara. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

-Le pido que salga de mi despacho.

-¡Vamos, profe! Lo pasaremos bien. No hay nadie cerca y seguro que se le ocurren una o dos cosas para hacer aquí. - Replicó guiñándole.

Hayate se puso de pie y la cogió del brazo. Se la acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que Hayate tuviera que alzar su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

-Fuera. - Hayate hizo un mohín y llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella. Le metio un dedo rozando la vagina de esta y comenzó a acariciarla para que se pusiera húmeda.

La apartó lo suficiente como para conducirla hasta la puerta del despacho.

-Primero, yo no soy de esas. Y segundo, ya te dije que no estare contigo ni pienso hacer eso contigo o con nadie...ya te dije que no estare contigo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Fate y Ginga hablando y sonrientes paradas frente a ella. Miraban más a Hayate y a su mano metida en la parte íntima, que a Nanoha misma

-¿Estas enamorada se Fate? - Preguntó Hayate cerca de la oreja de Nanoha y sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - Inquirió Nanoha mientras veia a Ginga cerca de Fate "su" Fate.

-Lo siento, profe. Tenía que asegurarme de que no era una broma lo de Ginga y mi amiga, y cuando lo eh conseguido aparecen ellas, ademas que me disculpó por lo que le dije anteriormente. y bueno Fate esta con ella e iban pasando no sabia que estaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Nanoha frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las bromas, y menos cuando ellla estaria involucrada.

Nanoha se volvió hacia las dos mujeres que estaban enfrente de su despacho, Hayate fue a donde ellas y les susurró algo tras lo cual desaparecieron del pasillo una enojada y la otra mirando a ratos hacia atras. Se volvió hacia Nanoha y su carácter divertido y afable cambió por completo.

-Tenemos que hablar de alguien en común.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Hayate ya te lo habia dicho antes y ahora también - Dijo entrando de nuevo a su despacho. Hayate la siguió y cerró la puerta.

-Yo creo que si. Me gustaría saber el motivo por el que la rechazó. No me creo lo que dijo esa vez cuando yo estaba presente... Acaba de decir que la amas.

-No he dicho tal cosa, y mejor vete o tu igual te meteras en problemas.

-¿Entonces quieres follarme a mí? - Le preguntó acercándose al escritorio y apartando unos papeles para sentarse encima y mostrarse en una postura de lo más sensual.

Nanoha, que estaba sentada en su silla, la miró sorprendida pero sin tener ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella. No era Fate.

-Lo suponía. Nadie que no esté enamorada se me resiste. Como ve puedo ser muy persistente.

-No me queda la mas mínima duda... - Masculló Nanoha sonriendo para si.

-No lo entiendo, profe. Se supone que ambas sienten lo mismo. ¿A qué viene esto?, ya vio Fate está destrozada, algo le hicieron y hasta sale con Ginga y no conmigo.

-No hubiera pasado nada si hubiéramos esperado dos meses, el tiempo en que ella saldría licenciada. - Nanoha entrecerró el cejo. Agachó la cabeza pensando qué decir para que la cosa fuera como quería cuando se fijó en el sobre.

-¿Dimisión? - Lanzó al aire.

Nanoha saltó y cogió el sobre para apartarlo de su vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - Preguntó Hayate.

-No es de tu maldita incumbencia, ahora largo

-Si tiene que ver con Fate, maldita sea, es de mi maldita incumbencia.

dos dias despues...

- Lindy? ... digo directora que ocurre

- Sabes que tu madre me encargo que te cuidará...pero hay algo que me preocupa y es sobre la profesora Nanoha y Yuuno

- Que hay con ellos?

- Me contaron del porque sobre aquellos rumores y Yuuno me comentó que tu tenias una relación con bueno Nanoha. y sobre aquel incidente.

- ¿Y no le dijo que me estaba congelando por culpa de él? La profesora solo me ayudó en esos momentos.

- Eso lo dijo igual Nanoha. - Un suspiro salió de la boca de Lindy - Es una verdadera lástima que hayamos perdido a una gran profesora tan capaz como ella.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- La profesora Nanoha presentó su dimisión al inicio del periodo de exámenes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Fate si no dejas de llorar no me voy a enterar de lo que pasa. - Le dijo Hayate acariciándole la espalda.

Llevaban veinte minutos sentadas en una de las mesas del bar de la universidad y en ese tiempo lo único que había hecho era llorar.

- Le he costado el trabajo a Nanoha

- De qué hablas?

- La directora me llamó mientras estabas con el examen.

- Lindy? - Fate la miró enfadada.

- Bueno a ella la tuve en una asignatura y quería que la tratáramos como un igual. - Se defendió ella. - No es lo que tu piensas.

- Me hizo preguntas sobre lo que pasó en Nochebuena. Lo de Yuuno y cuando me fui con Nanoha

- Y qué dijiste?

- Qué iba a decir! ¿Que me llevó a su casa y nos acostamos? Traté de evitar el tema, de todas formas ella ya parecía estar satisfecha.

- Bueno, no tienen pruebas... - Murmuró ella.

- Exacto. Pero por culpa de todo esto Nanoha presentó su dimisión. Ha perdido su trabajo por mí.

Hayate apartó su mirada e hizo una mueca. Hayate la miró dándose cuenta de algo.

-No!?... Hayate! TU! ya lo sabías...

- Me hizo prometer que no te diría nada hasta después de los exámenes. No quería que perdieras concentración.

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

- Más bien me insinué. - Dijo mirándola de reojo.

- ¿¡Que hiciste qué!? - Bramó ella.

- Vamos tranquila, me rechazó. y tu misma la viste junto con Ginga. Además ni siquiera me tocó aunque yo a ella si... Está enamorada de ti.

- No digas tonterías...

- Es cierto! cuando tu llegaste destrozada recibió una llamada de Lindy diciéndole que Yuuno le había contado algo que no quería creer pero que tenían que hablar. y creo que ya sabia sobre eso por eso te rechazo esa vez cuando te habló y fui contigo.

- No.

- Ha estado protegiéndote todo este tiempo. Trató de que no te molestaran mientras que a ella le estaban sometido a una presión tremenda. Sabía que una de las formas para que te dejaran en paz era presentando su dimisión antes de los exámenes para evitar sospechas de manipulaciones; si no lo hubiera hecho podría haber sido más duro, cuestionarían tus notas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y se tapó con las manos la cara. Se sentía como una idiota, mucho peor que eso. Jamás amaría a alguien mas como amaba a Nanoha, y ahora la había perdido.

- Me dijo que quería haber esperado dos meses... - Comentó Hayate. - "Llevo casi dos años enamorada de ella y lo único que quería era que se licenciara para poder hacerla mía para siempre". Eso fue lo que me dijo antes de echarme de su despacho.

Esa revelación hizo que Fate se abrazara a Hayate con fuerza. Necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse.

- Hey Hayate...Fate , ¿qué tal han salido? ¿Por qué lloras Fate...sucedió algo?

...

...

...

...

...

Fin

_lo se corto xD pero prometo no tardarme mas en el próximo capítulo ._._

_ajajajajaja muchas cosas por hacer y eso fue especialmente ya q es el cumple de una amiga de un amigo -que fue ayer- y del mio!?_

_Felicitaciones a los demas xD si fue en algun dia de este mes ajajajaja_

_hasta la próxima!?..._

_y Yuuno bueno creo que necesitaba un poco de atención por parte de todos nosotros hehehehe -incluyendome a mi-_


End file.
